Thank God It's BDSM Friday
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: TGIBDSMF (M rated SQ) - Regina and Emma have been sleeping together for several months. With Henry on a field trip for the weekend, they decide to play with a little more with BDSM. As a result, they decided to enter into a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. This story follows that journey.
1. Friday

Regina and Emma have been sleeping together for several months. With Henry on a field trip for the weekend, they decide to play with a little more with BDSM. As a result, they decided to enter into a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. This story follows that journey.

This fic will be updated every Friday; I already have 7 weeks worth of updates ready to publish

A massive shout out to Imperfectionisunderrated for agreeing to beta this for me also to my lovely faeries Vix & Broken for their continued support and inspiration mwah!

Obvious warnings, its a fic about lesbian BDSM. I will provide further warnings if and when I think it's needed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thank God It's BDSM Friday! (TGIBDSMF)<span>**

**Chapter One - Friday**

It was nine o'clock Friday evening, Emma stood on the steps of number 108 Mifflin Street, as the sound of the bell rang out through the night, cutting through the cold winters silence. Her palms were clammy, and a cold sweat ran down her back. She had stood on those very steps a thousand times before; she had waited for Regina to answer a thousand times, this time was no different she reminded herself. Time seemed to stand still, or to at they very least, slow down. She was sure Regina was deliberately taking her time to answer, deliberately feeding her anxiety.

After what seemed like an eternity Regina finally answered the door, dressed as impeccably as ever, a figure fitting black knee length dress and black stilettos. She let her eyes drag over Emma's body, hungrily taking in her usual attire. Without saying a word she turned on her heel and walked to her den, leaving the door open for Emma to follow. The slam of the door followed by the scurry of footsteps behind indicating she had done just that.

Once in the den, Regina handed Emma a glass of whiskey on the rocks, and sat back down in the large black leather chair behind her desk, leaving Emma to stand awkwardly in front of it. She watched as the blonde caressed the glass with nervous fingers, her gaze low as the tension began to build in the room. She continued to watch as Emma licked her dry lips. "We don't have to do this Emma." She said softly, smiling up at her as Emma raised her gaze to meet hers.

Slowly Emma smiled back and nodded, she wanted this. They both did. They had been sleeping together in secret for six months, and had recently talked about heating things up a little. After much discussion they had agreed that they were both ready.

Regina broke the silence; placing her glass down she knotted her fingers together placing them atop the desk in front of her. "Rule number one, discretion. You do not discuss what we do with anyone Miss Swan, not your best friend, your mother, your diary or your therapist."

"You mean Dr Hopper?" Emma laughed. "Or one of the many other therapists in town?"

"Just don't Emma, I mean it. We are not to speak of what we're doing, or that we are indeed doing anything."

"I know, I get it Regina." Emma nodded softly, giving a soft smile. "We both have jobs, lives, a son. I get it."

Regina nodded back, taking another sip of her drink. "Rule number two, honesty, about everything, neither of us are mind readers. If after this, you never want to do it again, then tell me so, if you do, tell me. Just be honest and open about everything and anything you're thinking and feeling. You won't be judged here Emma, as long as you're honest."

Walking around the desk Emma sat on the edge looking down at the brunette. "You have to agree to that too."

"I do." She smiled back at her, giving another gentle nod. "Rule number three, no lasting harm or damage, physically or emotionally."

"Agreed."

"Finally, the safe word… Is 'Snow White'" She smirked as Emma shot her a un-amused glare. "Well I figured you wouldn't be crying it out in ecstasy. That is, unless you harboured hidden desires for your roommate when she was just Mary Margaret to you…."

"Regina!" Emma rolled her eyes and gagged at the thought whilst Regina just laughed, earning her a swat to her arm with the back of Emma's hand as she laughed with her. She liked how relaxed they were around each other now, how in tune they were.

Still chuckling Regina asked, "Is there anything you want to say?"

"Yes." Emma said placing her glass down on the desk. "I don't want you to go easy, I want you to be as hard as you want." Taking Regina's hand in her own she caressed her thumb over it. "I want you to be rough, I need you to be rough… And so do you."

Nodding softly she smiled back, before it grew into a wicked smirk. "You remember our deal?" Standing up so that she towered over Emma she leant forward, pressing herself against the blonde's frame, her hot breath caressing against her ear. "I can do anything I want to you for the _entire_ weekend, but I will not fuck your pretty little cunt until you beg me for it." Emma shuddered against her, unable to fight the flash of heat, which rushed to her core. She'd made a comment that she'd never beg for it, and they were going to have fun finding out just how long she could hold out for. "Now take off that red monstrosity, it is not making its way into my basement, that I can promise."

Shrugging the jacket off Emma watched with amusement as Regina's lip curled in disgust and her brow furrowed as she held it between her thumb and forefinger as far from her body as possible as she walked to hang it up. "There was me thinking you'd have a fetish for leather." Emma teased.

"Oh I do dear, but your abominations don't 'do it for me'" Regina said punctuating the air. "I prefer you out of them." Once more she turned on her heels, walking out the den and down the hallway.

"Oh yeah?" Emma called, as she jumped down and raced after her. She stopped when she saw Regina leaning against the frame of a door she had never before seen. "What the hell?" She asked her mouth dropping open as she looked around her. She had stood in this hallway a thousand times; she'd had sex many a time against the wall and never before had there been a door.

"You don't think I leave my dungeon accessible by anyone do you?" Smiling she took Emma's hand, leading her down the steps into her secret basement. With a flick of Regina's wrist literally hundreds of candles flickered to life, from simple tea lights to the gothic candelabras, which sat atop an austere fireplace at one end of the room.

Emma couldn't help but gasp aloud, her mouth hanging open as they stepped into the grand and ornate room. The walls were decorated in dark purple satin wallpaper embossed with black velvet damask print. The colour scheme followed throughout highlighted with accents of silver. Next to the fireplace stood an ebony Queen bed, Emma suspected from its over-elaborate carving to have been one of the items Regina had brought with her from the Enchanted Forest. She let her fingers glide over the rich aubergine satin sheets, which seemed to ripple under her touch in the light of the candles. Finally she thumbed a silver tassel belonging to one of the many cushions scattering the head of the bed, before upon hearing a sound, turning around to watch Regina.

Regina's heels clicked loudly against the striking black marble floor as she crossed to the opposite side of the room to Emma. A black leather chest roughly one-meter square and decorated with silver filigree embellishments to each corner sat atop a black glass table. Resting both hands on the lid for a moment she pondered her next action a moment before turning back to face Emma who was waiting expectantly. "Strip." She commanded, her voice clear and as regal as ever.

Swallowing hard Emma paused, before bringing her hands to the hem of her white tank top, swiftly pulling it up and over her head, before letting it drop onto the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, she kicked off her leather boots, praising herself for the foresight of foregoing her lace up ones. Shimmying her jeans down her legs, she threw them onto the bed, before standing up locking her gaze with the chocolate eyes across the room. Slowly she brought her hand behind her back, unhooking the clasp of her black t-shirt bra and discarding it. Finally, she dragged her dark blue boy shorts down her legs, never once breaking her gaze with Regina's. Placing a hand on her hip she gave a cocky twirl, all the while her heart pounding in her chest.

Regina's eyes raked lascivious over Emma's pale toned body. It wasn't the first time she had seen the younger woman naked, far from it. However it was the first time she had studied her so intently. Emma's naked form never failed to surprise her. She was more feminine than she would have imagined under her tomboyish clothing. The subtle dip of her waist, and the swell of her hips were something she usually kept well hidden, but naked and under Regina's inquisitive eye, Emma could hide nothing.

Feeling more than seeing Regina's eyes on her, Emma felt awash with a nervousness she wasn't used to. Regina had seen her naked many a time, so why was this time different? Why did she feel more exposed this time?

"This is your last chance to back out Emma, I won't think any differently of you."

She shook her head quickly. "No." her voice came out broken, her mouth dry in anticipation.

Clicking her way to the centre of the room, she motioned for Emma to join her. Reaching up, she took a hold of a metal cuff, hung from the ceiling by a chain. Taking Emma's wrist she snapped it shut in place, before doing the same with the other. Dropping to her knees she clasped each ankle in turn into the cuff of a silver spreader bar, forcing her legs apart. Standing back she smiled at the sight, of Emma spread-eagled and restrained, allowing for unimpeded access. Regina flashed her a quick soft smile, before walking behind her to the bed, folding her scattered clothes and taking them with her as she left both the basement and Emma behind.

Upstairs in her own bedroom, Regina took her time applying her dark dramatic make up, much like she had done a lifetime ago in the Enchanted Forest. Finally satisfied she placed the cap back on her blood red lipstick before setting it down on her vanity.

Emma's arms were already beginning to grow tired as they hung above her head. Had she got herself into more than she could handle? Her heart continued to pound in her chest. She was excited, nervous, more aroused than she had ever been in her entire life, her core throbbing, aching for Regina's touch, something she knew she couldn't have, and that just made everything all the more exciting.

As Regina sauntered back down to the basement the open black transparent floor length robe billowed behind her with every stride and click of her heels. Underneath she wore nothing but a black lace bra and matching thong, a favourite of a certain blonde.

The door to the basement was behind Emma, so as Regina entered all she could do was imagine what she was wearing. She assumed, that she had changed that was why she had left her so long. _Right?_ Or had she just left her for her own amusement. The not knowing was killing her.

From behind Regina ran her hands over Emma's frame, down her muscular shoulders and back, over the swell of her hips, and up over her toned stomach, before tweaking at Emma's already impossibly hard nipples, smiling at the beautiful gasp that filled the air. Moving around her to stand in front, she smirked as Emma's eyes glassed over and her mouth dropped open at the sight. "See something you like?" She purred.

Emma gave a small nod, not trusting her voice to speak.

"I asked you a question." Regina growled, closing the gap between them, pressing herself against Emma's naked frame, her eyes dark and threatening.

"Yes Mistress!" She choked out, desire growing between her legs; she loved it when Regina used 'the voice'.

With a nod of approval Regina reached around Emma's body, digging her nails deep into the flesh of her arse, her voice sultry silk against Emma's ear. "Are you ready for pain?"

Emma's hips involuntarily pressed themselves forward into Regina's, her knees already growing weak as her brain swam with the thoughts of what she was going to do to her. "Yes please Mistress." She pleaded.

Turning her back to Emma she made her way over to the chest, flicking open the clasp, she drew back the lid, resting her hands on either side of it, her thumbs caressing the lip as she smiled at the content. _This is going to be a fun weekend_, she mused as she reached into the trunk. Slowly she set some of the contents down onto the obsidian, turning each item in her hands before placing them down.

As Emma watched on, a lump grew in her throat and her eyes grew wide as she watched Regina set down the cat-o-nine-tails, the paddle and the riding crop. Her heart began to beat so loud she was sure Regina could hear it. With her legs spread apart, she could do nothing to release the pressure that was growing, aching for release, as her clit began to throb with the sudden rush of blood.

Turning back to face the blonde, Regina smirked, holding the whip up in one hand, absent-mindedly playing with the tails as she watched Emma's eyes grow darker. "How many cracks of the whip do you think you can take?"

Her voice sent another wave of desire to Emma's core causing her to shudder against her restraints. She tried her best to deliberate her response quickly. She didn't want to disappoint Regina, or embarrass herself by giving a number too low, yet she didn't want to suggest a number too large, which she would undoubtedly regret. She decided the number would have to be greater than ten, any less and Regina would laugh, and maybe even punish her. Twenty on the other hand, was much too high. "Fifteen Mistress?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" Regina couldn't help but smile, Emma it seemed was either much more adventurous or submissive than she had expected, she wasn't yet sure which. Maybe both. She seemed eager to please, and to believe she had decent pain threshold.

Her chin raised in confidence, Emma replied without missing a beat. "Telling Mistress."

Closing the gap between them once more, she looked down into sparkling green eyes. "Fifteen is a lot. You know it's going to hurt, I won't go gentle on you." She stated as she tried her best to read the calm expression on Emma's face. "You have one chance to change your number, I won't think any less of you for it, there is no point to be proven here. However once I start, you will receive the full amount asked for, do you understand?"

"I understand Mistress. I would like to stick with fifteen, if it pleases you." Emma said with a nod, much to Regina's amusement and delight.

Placing the tails over Emma's shoulder she let them slide down over her breasts and stomach before walking around to do the same between her shoulder blades, over her rump and thighs. "You must count every crack, do you understand."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Regina asked with growl as she wrapped a hand around Emma's throat from behind.

"Mistress, yes Mistress!" She choked.

Smiling, she released her grip, dragging her nails across her throat, up over her shoulder and down to her hip. "If you miss a count, I start over, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl." Standing there in silence, she watched as Emma tensed her arse cheeks for the impending impact. The way her fists balled up around the chains as she clutched them tightly, the way her muscles flexed delicious as she did so.

Finally, after what seemed to Emma like an eternity, Regina brought the whip down with a deafening crack against Emma's back, a red diagonal line running from her shoulder blade down to her hip. "One." Emma gasped as her body flinched.

With a flick of her wrist, Regina brought the cat tails down again, mirroring the first red mark on the other side.

"Two." She swallowed hard, before the whip swiped across the small of her back. "Three."

Regina cracked the whip again over Emma's shoulder, the tails flicking around the toned muscles of her arms.

Pulling at the chains, Emma bit down a whimper she refused to let out. "Four." Without a moments pause Emma's left shoulder received the same treatment. "Five." Only a third of the way through, she wondered whether maybe fifteen wasn't such a good idea after all.

Cracking the whip against Emma's thigh, she smiled at the way she tried to move against the spreader bar, which chained her ankles firmly in place.

"Six."

Bringing the whip up high, Regina brought it down hard against Emma's other thigh, once again mirroring her own actions.

"Seven." Emma choked, as soon as the word passed her lips the whip hit back against her right thigh. "Eight."

"You've toppled over the half way mark." Regina purred against Emma's ear, smirking as she shuddered.

The thought of doing it all over again made Emma feel physically sick.

"Do you remember the safe word?" Regina asked, receiving a nod in response. "Do you want to use it?"

"No Mistress."

"Very well then." With a flick of her wrist another angry red mark stained the younger woman's thigh.

"Nine." Again her fingers tensed over the metal chains, her arms ached, and her body felt like its on fire, but all she could think about was the ache between her legs, and the wetness she knew Regina would find there.

Regina paused for a moment, standing back to admire her unfurling masterpiece. She didn't pause long, before cracking the whip hard against one of Emma's arse cheeks.

"Ten." She whimpered. _Home stretch, you can do it._

Again mirroring her actions, she cracked the cat-o-nine tails against Emma's arse.

"Eleven." The whip returned to her already glowing red thighs. "Twelve."

"Only three left to go." She was going to make sure they counted. Bringing the leather tails down hard once more against her thigh.

Tears began to prick at Emma's eyes. "Thirteen." Another loud crack caused her to cry out as the whip came into contact with her arse again. "Fourteen." She choked, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat. The final blow fell against her arse. "Fifteen." Her voice barely audible as her body slumped in relief, the chains holding her suspended as her knees buckled slightly as she desperately fought back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Pressing her front into Emma's back, Regina placed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. "Fifteen." She repeated. "Such a good girl." Stepping back she traced a finger delicately against the angry red marks littering Emma's body. "You look so beautiful."

At Regina's kind words and soft touch against her smarting skin, the tears began to fall.

Walking around, to stand in front of her, Regina kissed away the tears, her hand caressing her cheeks softly. "We can stop this at any time Emma." She whispered as she rested their foreheads together. They had played before, but never so intensely. Emma had never given herself over completely to Regina for more than a few hours, now they had until Sunday evening, when Henry returned from his field trip. She had said should wouldn't go easy on her, but looking at Emma know, she decided the paddle and crop could wait until another day. This was a game of trust, and Regina wanted Emma to enjoy it as much, if not more than she did.

"No, I want this." Emma whispered back. "Please Mistress."

With a soft smile and a nod, Regina traced her thumb over Emma's cheek one last time before walking away.

Emma could hear Regina doing something, but she was too far from her peripheral vision to see what she was doing, despite craning her neck in her best attempt. She soon found out, as she felt the shock of an ice cube being pressed against her glowing hot back. The sensation was instantly painful, oddly soothing and extremely erotic. She couldn't help but moan and push her back towards the ice.

Regina trailed the cube slowly over every red mark on her back, the cool melt water trickling down causing Emma to shudder in delight. As the ice melted, Regina picked up more, caressing them over Emma's crimson cheeks and thighs, before working them up her inside leg. Reaching around she teased one in the palm of each hand over Emma's toned abdomen, loving the way her muscles quivered at the sensations. Dragging them up in beautiful symmetry she ran them over hard nipples until Emma's breathy moans grew steadier and more audible.

Pulling away she picked up two new ice cubes and without warned pushed them between Emma's hot folds into her molten core. "Hold them inside." She commanded.

"Yes Mistress." Emma shuddered as she clenched her muscles around the rapidly melting ice, the freezing water mingling with her own arousal as it began to trickle down her thighs. Her body felt electric. Her back, arse and thighs still smarted, but the stinging sensation coupled with the cool soothing drips that were running over her skin and down her legs, just made her wetter. With her eyes closed, her head lolled to one side she didn't even notice as Regina once against busied herself.

Taking an anal dildo strap-on out of the chest, she closed the lid, before walking over to the bed. The dildo was fixed and with a smirk, Regina flipped the harness inside out, placing it down on table next to the bed. Returning to Emma, she began by untying her ankles from the spreader bar, making sure she was steady on her feet before undoing the shackles from around her wrists.

Rubbing her wrists, Emma turned to Regina expectantly, awaiting further instruction.

"On the bed, face down."

"Yes Mistress." She complied obediently, scampering over to the bed. When lying down as instructed, Regina sat next to her on the bed, her feet resting on the floor. Picking up a cooling and healing salve, she tenderly rubbed it into Emma's sensitive skin. Her touch gentle and caring as she took the time to tend to her. When finally finished, she gave a quick slap to Emma's arse causing her to yelp in surprise. "On your hands and knees like a good little slut."

Again Emma obeyed without question. She felt a cool liquid running down between her arse cheeks, letting out a gasp, both at the sensation and the thought of what was about to happen as her eyes fell to the strap-on on the night stand.

Slowly Regina began to work one finger into Emma's tight arsehole, until her muscles began to relax. As they did, she worked deeper and faster before adding a second finger, filling Emma as she slowly began to work her digits into her. Emma whimpered and moaned, before slowly beginning to rock her hips back to meet Regina's slow thrusts, triggering the brunette to pick up speed until she was burying her fingers into Emma.

Emma groaned at the absence as Regina removed her fingers, however her loss was short lived as Regina squirted more lube onto her arse, as well as onto the head of the dildo.

Slipping the harness over Emma's feet, with her assistance, she worked it up her legs and over her hips. When the dildo sat behind Emma, Regina leant forward, biting down hard on Emma's still glowing cheek, resting her head against her arse she pushed the royal blue dildo into the blonde.

Emma groaned deeply as the plastic filled her.

When satisfied that the dildo was inserted to the hilt, Regina fixed the buckles on the straps, securing it inside of her. "Lie down on your back."

In confusion Emma did as she was told, a frown on her face as she rolled over onto her back.

Taking Emma's hand in her own, she tied a thick black ribbon around her wrist.

Looking up, Emma saw it was attached to a large metal ring bolted to the headboard, something she hadn't previously noticed. Whilst she was thinking over it, Regina did the same to the other hand and her legs, spreading them once more as they were tied to ribbons attached to hooks at either side of the foot of the bed.

Sitting back Regina smiled down at her, before placing a black satin sheet over her, tucking her in. "This is where you will sleep tonight little pet. The ribbons are lax enough that you can move enough to prevent cramp, however they'll prevent you from reliving any pressure build up, or from removing your butt plug. She smirked at the look of horror that swept over Emma's face.

"Regina-"

"Mistress." She corrected. "Tomorrow you will be punished for that mistake, but for now, now we go to sleep." Leaning forward she kissed Emma softly and deeply, letting her tongue slip in her mouth the brush against Emma's. Chuckling as Emma pulled at the restraints in an effort to deepen the kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." With one last affectionate peck she stood back smirking before walking out, leaving Emma bound and incredibly horny.

"Fuck!" Emma mumbled to herself, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Let me know :) I love all your wonderful feedback<p>

Chapter Two Sneak Peak: The one with a wooden horse, a paddle and a bedtime snack

For more sneak peaks, updates, info and chapter cover art follow me on Tumblr at the same name :)


	2. Saturday

This is my least popular SQ fic ever, so I'm thinking I won't be writing anymore chapters, just posting the other 6 (after this) idk unless I feel like its popular enough.

Thank you so much faeries for all your kind words, mwah!

Vix this is specially for you! Because OMFG! YOURE MY FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD RIGHT NOW(joint with Lana)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two - Saturday<strong>

Emma awoke to Regina kneeling over her on the bed, already fully dressed.

Untying the ribbons binding her down, Regina caressed a hand over Emma's cheek. "Did you sleep okay?" Her voice soft and full of genuine concern and tenderness.

Blinking a few times to dispel the sleep from her eyes she nodded. "Yes Mistress." Sitting up, she adjusted the pillow before leaning back against it. She smiled back at Regina; she'd never get over how beautiful she was.

Reaching out, Regina brushed a tousled blonde lock behind Emma's ear. "I've ran a bath for you upstairs, it'll help soothe your muscles." She smiled softly, and Emma couldn't help but grin back, causing Regina's smile to grow wider. She kissed her softly and tenderly, before asking Emma to stand so she could remove the anal harness from her hips. "Does it hurt?"

"No Mistress." Emma replied honestly, her cheeks blushing slightly. "It feels good, I like feeling full."

"Oh kitten, you haven't begun to feel full yet."

Emma couldn't help but smile, before accepting the kiss that Regina placed upon her lips. Feeling Regina's fingers working the buckles free from the leather straps, and then the emptiness as the dildo was removed from her now gaping arse.

"I'll clean this up, you run upstairs for your bath, breakfast will be waiting for you when you come back down."

In Regina's en suite Emma smiled as she slid into the perfectly warmed water, she could smell the essential oils Regina had poured into the water in order to help relax her muscles. Letting her eyes flicker closed she let the warm water caress her as she soaked herself. She wanted so bad to touch herself, to relieve the ache between her legs, but she knew Regina would know, and she'd be in trouble then, real trouble. After a while she pulled the plug and climbed out, drying herself off on one of Regina's impossibly fluffy towels. The bottom of her hair was damp, sticking to her shoulders as she padded naked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Her smile grew as she entered to find Regina sat at the counter reading the paper, a coffee in hand with breakfast in front of her. On Emma's plate there was an extra large portion of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and syrup. In front sat a large coffee and a carafe of freshly squeezed apple juice. Hungrily digging in she joked that she now understood why Henry would rather have breakfast at Regina's on the weekend than with Emma at Granny's diner.

Looking up from her paper Regina smiled before joking back with a wink, "you haven't seen anything yet."

After breakfast Regina went to her den, "I have some work to get done, you will sit quietly, and not interrupt me." She sat at her desk reading through files, circling things with angry red pen.

After a while Emma grew restless and began to fidget.

Looking up from her work Regina watched her for a moment. "If you need something to amuse yourself you can get a comic from Henry's room, but no electronics… you might try and use the vibrations…" She joked with a smirk.

Sighing loudly Emma flopped back onto the couch, she was bored.

"Emma if you interrupt me again, you will be punished for it, do you understand?" Regina warned.

"Yes Mistress." She grumbled.

"I haven't forgotten you are still owed a punishment from last nights insubordination either." With a last warning glare, she returned to her paperwork.

After a further twenty minutes of mentally counting the volumes on Regina's bookshelf, listening to the tick-tock of the mantelpiece clock, and playing with her own hair, as boredom got the better of her. "I thought we were going to have the _entire_ weekend to play." She winged childishly.

Closing her eyes momentarily Regina sat her pen down atop her files. "Come here." Emma obediently scampered excitedly around to stand between her and the desk. "If we played non-stop, you'd pass out. And I have this work to do, or we'll both be up the proverbial creek regarding your dear mother." She smirked. "Hands flat on the desk."

Turning around, Emma placed her palms face down on the wooden top, careful not to touch or mess the papers.

"Move them further forwards" Regina commanded, humming in approval as Emma's new position caused her to bend further forwards over the desk. Sitting forward in her chair she ran her index finger down between Emma's toned shoulder blades, down the bumps of her spine to her coccyx bone. Letting her hand run over her arse. "Still sore?"

"No Mistress."

"You're going to receive ten spanks for your latest act of defiance." Running her palm in a circle for a moment, she then spanked Emma ten times until she whimpered, her arse cheeks once more glowing. Running her nails over each cheek in turn, watching as the white lines disappeared into the red glow.

Her eyes flickered over Emma's frame; she was such a beautiful sight like that, bent over her desk, naked, marked. Slipping a finger between Emma's parted thighs she slid it against her folds, smirking at the wetness she found. "Will you behave now?"

"Yes Mistress." Emma promised.

"Turn around." When she did so, Regina slipped her fingers between her own plump lips, closing them around her digits as she licked them clean of Emma.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she watched, fighting back a groan, her heart racing as she pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the building pressure. _Did everything Regina did have to be so damn erotic?_

"Go back to the sofa, and do not make another sound until lunch time, or you will _seriously _live to regret it." Her voice was firm, her gaze hard and unwavering. She was deadly serious.

When a further hour and a half had passed Regina set down her pen, before walking over to Emma who was staring blankly at the ceiling. Leaning over her, placing a hand on the back of the sofa to support herself she purred. "I'm famished." Before standing up straight and leaving the room, calling for Emma to heel.

Emma excitedly scrambled after her into the kitchen. Was it _finally_ playtime?

"Sit." Regina instructed, as she began to prepare lunch for them both.

Emma watched intently, a small smile gracing her lips. Whilst Regina made a simple salad, griddled bread and some freshly made dressing, they talked about random every day things, relaxed in each others company. She loved it when Regina let her guard down, when she was free to be herself. She did this most when she was free to cook in her own kitchen.

They ate their lunch in the dining room, their conversation moving to the work Regina had brought home, and recent business at the Sheriff's station. When lunch was finished, they took their plates to the kitchen. Upon setting them down in the sink, Regina pressed Emma against the counter, as she kissed her hungrily and deeply, her hands roamed over Emma as she did so, before breaking the kiss abruptly and standing back. "If you can be good until after dinner, then we will resume our games later." She smiled as Emma pouted, before leaving to continue her work.

Groaning, Emma turned back to the dishes, she would have to find ways to distract herself for the next six hours, at least the washing up could kill an entire twenty minutes. She groaned again stamping her foot in a strop, even though Regina couldn't see.

Three hours later Emma lay on her front on the sofa by the roaring fire thumbing through one of Henry's comics. Unbeknownst to her, Regina had stopped working and was watching her affectionately. "Like mother like son." She finally said.

Looking up from the pages with a mock scowl on her face "I'm not a child!"

"Says the woman devouring the pages of Sensational She-Hulk."

"And you'd know which comic it was because…?" Emma giggled sitting up crossed legged.

"Because for eleven years I read Henry one of his comics every night before bed." Her voice rang with sadness at the memories now past. "What can I say, our son has always loves a good hero vs. villain story."

Hiding the comic behind her back, Emma grinned playfully. "But do you know which issues?" She challenged.

For a moment Regina did nothing but smile at her, even when she was stressed with work Emma could relax her with her mischievous nature. "Number forty-three, 'What's Xemnu With You?'" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emma pulled the comic from behind her back, to see it was indeed issue #43. Staring at the cover she smiled before tossing it onto the coffee table. "Admit it, you only bought these so you could perv over the pictures of the half naked women inside."

"Dear, we both know green has _never_ been my colour." Regina's gaze flickered from the comic tossed haphazardly over to Emma's exposed body, slowing raking its way over her.

Emma was unsure when she had become so comfortable in Regina's presence, she realised that rationally she should be embarrassed, but she wasn't. In fact, with Regina fully dressed whilst she was naked only worked to make her feel more submissive, which in turn, aroused her more.

…

After the dinner things have been cleared away, they both headed back down to the dungeon. In the centre of the room, Regina stood behind her, hands holding Emma's hips as her voice husked against her ear. "How did it feel to be denied all day? To be ignored?"

"It was torture Mistress," Emma murmured. "I missed your hands on me."

Regina hummed quietly to herself. "How does your body feel? Are you aching? Are you sore?"

"I'm aching so much, I want you so badly Mistress." Emma would have chastised herself for speaking with such desperation in her voice, had she indeed not been desperate. "But I'm not sore anymore, not really."

"Good, and how does your arse feel?" Walking away from her, she opened the black leather chest, taking out a bottle of lube before returning to stand behind her once more.

"Empty Mistress." She admitted.

Applying lube to her finger and sliping it into Emma's arse making her shudder and gasp as she worked it slowly before pushing it deeper then adding a second, until she was fucking her arse with her fingers, just like she had the night before. Smiling softly, she feathered kisses on Emma's shoulder, she was much looser today she noted, and it wasn't long before she was pushing back to greet her fingers.

Pulling out she ordered Emma to stay where she was before going to clean her fingers and change out of her skirt. She returned wearing leather pants, and the same silk blouse as before, one half business the other half most definitely pleasure. Against her crotch rested the strap on from the night before. "On your knees, you know what to do."

Dropping to the floor, Emma flicked her tongue out over the end of the blue plastic phallus, before taking the entire length into her open mouth. Looking up, she could see Regina's eyes hooded and dark with desire, never breaking her gaze she began to bob her head back and forth as she worked the dildo with her mouth.

Regina revelled in the erotic display before her, the way Emma's eyes shone with such intensity, submission and desire, the way she deep throated the toy without instruction, the way she rested the palms of her hands on her own thighs as she sat on her knees in the perfect submissive pose. "That's enough." She patted Emma's head to signal her to stop. "Go and position yourself over the wooden pony."

"Yes Mistress." Straddling the plank, which stood to the right of the fireplace, the rounded edge resting between her breasts running down through her navel and the centre of her pubis. Her legs and arms hung on either side of the wooden frame; her feet just reaching the floor, on tip toes. Regina watched her admiringly; she'd had Emma bent over twice in the same day, and it was quickly becoming one of her favourite things.

She cuffed Emma's wrists to the legs of the pony, before reattaching the spreader bar to her ankles just as she had the night before. Standing back, she let her hands tease up the inside of Emma's thighs, before brushing them over her slick folds, smiling as Emma twitched at the welcome touch. "You know all you have to do is beg." She purred.

Emma shook her head. "No, I can do this Mistress."

"Good girl."

Squirting cold lube against Emma's puckered arsehole and a little to the head of the strap on, she slowly began to ease the head into her, shallow and slow at first, before easing it in deeper.

"Ready?" She asked, when she had the dildo pressed to the hilt.

Emma merely nodded, swallowing the large lump in her throat as Regina immediately began to thrust into her hard and fast. Emma's screams reverberate off the cold marble floor as she was stretched and filled.

Regina's nails dug half moons into Emma's pale thighs as she ploughed the dildo harder and faster, as Emma's moans became more incoherent. The force of Regina's thrusts causing her clit to grind into the polished wood, drawing her painfully close to climax. Suddenly the brunette stilled her motions, remaining buried deep inside of her as she leant forward to kiss against the small of Emma's back. For a moment she just listened to her heavy breathing as it started to slow.

Pulling out slowly, she smiled as Emma whined at the loss. "You still need punishing for calling me 'Regina' last night." With the younger woman still bound over the horse, Regina slipped off the strap, placing it on the table, before taking a wooden paddle from the chest. "You will receive ten blows with a paddle as your punishment."

Emma let out a low groan, soaked with desire and only a flicker of fear before she could bite it back.

Regina brought the paddle down hard and fast over her arse until they glowed once more. "Your skin goes such a pretty shade of red." she mused aloud. Releasing Emma's wrists and ankles, she helped her off the horse, before turning her to face her.

Emma winced as her arse came into contact with the wood, but she soon forgot the pain as lips came crashing down against her own, as Regina kissed her deeply. As a tongue brushed against her lips, Emma immediately granted it access as she pressed herself wantonly against the brunette, desperate for the contact.

Pulling back Regina smiled. "Come." She held her hand out for Emma to take, leading her out of the basement and upstairs to her bedroom.

"I can stay here tonight?" Emma asked her voice filled with joy as she fought back the tears. She didn't know why she was being so emotional about it, but she had assumed she would be made to sleep alone in the basement again, and the simple gesture was overwhelming her. The look in her eyes wasn't lost on Regina, who smiled as she turned her back to Emma.

She didn't answer her question, instead telling her to "lie on your front."

Doing as asked, Emma felt the bed shift under Regina's weight as she then settled, straddling the back of her legs. She couldn't help but flinch and gasp as Regina like the night before applied the cooling salve against her warm skin, her touch soft and tender after such severity. When finished she set the salve down, "turn over."

Emma did so, settling herself back against the pillows as she looked up expectantly at her lover.

"Yes you will sleep here, however." She watched as Emma's brows furrowed as she waited for her to continue. "We are not finished yet."

She cocked her eyebrow as Regina smirked devilishly.

Standing up, she slowly began to unbutton her silk blouse, Emma's eyes hungrily devouring each inch of skin as it was revealed. Discarding her blouse, she unhooked her bra letting her perfect breasts fall free.

Unzipping the two silver zips of her leather pants, which went from her hips down to her ankles, something which Emma hadn't realised before, and which she made a mental not to ask Regina to wear again. Her eyes glued to her as she let her mulberry lace panties slide down her legs.

Still wearing her heels, Regina clicked her way over to the wooden floorboards to the hamper, dropping the clothes inside she turned smirking at Emma. "Like what you see?" She asked.

"You know I do!" Emma growled back.

Smiling in response, Regina opened one of her drawers, taking out a silvery silk nightdress and slipping it over her head. Turning back to a pouting Emma, she smiled again.

She thought back to before Emma was in her life, other than Henry nothing much had made her smile, but now, in one form or another, it barely left her lips.

Climbing back on the bed she straddled Emma's stomach, her smile growing wider as Emma's eyes flickered closed with a moan, as she felt Regina's wetness against her skin. "You're going to be a good little slut, and eat me out whilst I straddle your face."

"God!" Emma breathed as her eyes snapping open, dark with desire.

"If you do it well enough you can sleep here, if not, you'll sleep downstairs tied up like last night… Exactly like last night."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes Mistress."

Regina moved to straddle Emma's face, lowering herself slowly to eager lips. She rested the palms of her hands against the wall to steady herself as Emma's tongue licked up her length. Letting her eyes close she couldn't help but moan quietly, after all, Emma really was good and her deft tongue between her legs was one of her favourite things.

Emma's hands gripped at her thighs, pulling her in deeper as her tongue thrust inside of her. The moan against her core caused Regina's own to echo.

Emma curled her tongue inside of her, before sucking at her clit, harder than usual.

Regina began to rock her hips against her face as she moaned louder, unrestrained by the usual presence of their son sleeping down the hallway.

Caressing the flat of her tongue, Regina ground her hips down against her, her wetness covering Emma's face as expletives filled the room.

Her teeth grazed over her clit sending Regina over the edge, as she continued to suck at her clit, causing Regina to scream her name as she came hard over her face.

Collapsing against the wall they stayed in the same position for a while whilst Regina steadied herself, her breathing and heart rate slowly returning to normal. Rolling off of the blonde she slid down next to her, pulling the sheets over them both. "You did good." She murmured exhaustedly, smiling softly as Emma immediately nuzzled into her side. She slipped an arm around her and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on Emma's tongue. Pulling back her smile grew, her orgasm still lingering over half of Emma's face. "Sleep like that, you can clean up in the morning."

Emma moaned in both gratitude and desire before nuzzling back down against her shoulder and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts fairies<p>

Chapter Three Sneak Peak: The one with nipple clamps, a riding crop, and a show.


	3. Sunday

**Chapter Three – Sunday**

* * *

><p>Emma awoke with a smile upon her lips, as Regina placed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Morning." She murmured sleepily as she gave a small yawn, stretching her limbs out before wrapping all four around Regina's body.<p>

Closing her eyes, Regina relaxed into the embrace for a few moments before attempting to pull away. She was prevented from doing so by Emma's tightening grip, and she eventually abandoned her efforts. "I need to get up Koala."

Chuckling into the nape of Regina's neck she shook her head. "No, you have to stay with me today, all day."

Tempted by the notion, Regina sighed, breathing in the relaxing fruity sweet scent as she buried her face into her loose curls. Letting out a hum of annoyance she pulled back to look deep into Emma's emerald eyes. "Come on."

"No." Emma pouted crossing her arms like a petulant child.

"No Mistress." Regina reminded her, giving a quick sharp tweak to one of Emma's exposed nipples. "Your loss, I was going to suggest we showered together." Slipping out of her grasp she disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Damn." Emma grumbled to herself, at the sound of the shower being turned on she closed her eyes trying to remember what Regina looked like with steaming water running down her naked body. She groaned again as she balled her hands into fists, if she hadn't been so stubborn she could be slick and naked with Regina under the spray.

Dry, and dressed, Regina returned to the bedroom, to find Emma in even more of a sulk than when she had left much to her amusement. "Are you going to mope all day?"

"Yes." She grumbled, before adding "Mistress" just in time.

"Fine, but I'm making kedgeree for brunch."

"Really?" Emma beamed at the news. Regina had made it once before when she had been too sick to have Henry for the weekend. Emma had decided it was one of the best inventions ever.

"Yes really, I thought we could use our strength this morning." She said with a wink.

Kneeling on the bed Emma smile grew wider. "Why do we need our strength Mistress?"

"You'll see." Leaning down she placed a kiss on Emma's lips her thumb caressing over her cheek. "Now go and get cleaned up, you still have my dried come on your face."

…

As the warm smoky spicy smell began to fill the house Emma padded naked into the kitchen, just in time as Regina began to dish up their brunch.

Looking up from the stove she flashed a smile. "All clean now."

"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl, now come and eat." Sitting at the island in the kitchen they ate breakfast in silence, Emma shovelling like she hadn't been fed in a week, and Regina flicking through the morning's paper.

When she had finished Regina set her cutlery down, before drinking the last of her coffee. "You will store the leftovers in the fridge and wash up the pans and crockery. When you have finished to _my_ standards, you will meet me downstairs in the basement. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress." Jumping down from the stool she cleared the plates away as Regina left for the basement.

…

Twenty minutes later Regina hummed in amusement at the sound of Emma thundering down the basement steps. "No running in my house."

With a roll of her eyes Emma took the last two steps at an exaggerated slow pace. "Yes Mistress." She sing-songed.

Failing to hide her amusement, Regina pointed to the bed. "Kneel now, facing away from the headboard."

Dutifully Emma took her position on the bed, watching curiously as Regina walked around the foot of the bed before sitting in front of her.

Brushing blonde curls over Emma's shoulder, leaving her front completely bare. "Kiss me."

Emma didn't need to be told twice, her mouth immediately crashing down on Regina's, her tongue hungrily parting her lips in a desperate attempt to taste her. Her fingers lacing into her hair as she pulled Regina deeper into the kiss.

Regina kissed her way down Emma's jaw line and down her long neck, to her breasts. Flicking her tongue out over a stiff nipple, before capturing it between her lips, letting her teeth graze against it.

Letting out a moan, Emma's eyes flickered closed as she revelled in Regina's touch, the way she bit down hard, before letting her hot tongue soothe the pain, only to then bite down harder. And then it stopped. "On your hands and knees, eyes down."

Climbing off of the bed, Regina went to the black leather toy chest on the far side of the room. Unlocking the clasp she reached in, her hands finding their prize, a lascivious smile gracing her lips as her fingers grasped at the cool thin metal chains. Lacing them between her fingers she also picked up a black leather-riding crop, before returning to Emma, whose head was still bent, unable to see what it was she had brought back.

Placing the crop and one of the chains on the sheets behind her. She took the other chain in both hands, tugging at its strength. At one end sat a silver nipple clamp, which she opened.

Running her hand up over Emma's arse, over the small of her back and around to cup one of her breasts, rolling her nipple hard between her thumb and forefinger. Slipping the clamp over her hardened nipple, she tightened it until Emma let out a loud moan. Letting go of the chain it fell to the bed, pulling at the clamp as it did so, eliciting another moan from the blonde. Walking around the other side of the bed, Regina did the same with the other clamp, giving the chain a quick tug, smiling in satisfaction.

Climbing onto the bed, she sat back on her knees, taking both of the chains in her hand, snaking them between her fingers before wrapping them around her hand and giving a gentle tug until they were pulled taught between her hand and Emma's nipples. Taking the riding crop in her other hand, she gave a controlled flick of her wrist, the leather tongue smacking against Emma's arse.

As the crop came into contact with her rear, Emma jolted forwards, causing the clamps to tug at her nipples. She barely let out a moan before crop hit back down, again causing her to flinch forwards, tugging against the chains.

Smirking, Regina pulled a little harder on the chains before letting the rod whistle through the air repeatedly, littering the backs of her arse and thighs with little pink welts.

Emma tried her best to lean back to lax the chain connected to her nipples, yet without fail every time the crop came into contact with her skin she flinched forwards. Her mind was beginning to grow foggy as the sensations began to consume her. The delicious pain of the metal clamps pulling at her hard and sensitive nipples, the welcome stings left by each kiss of the crop. Her body was on fire, her core painfully aching for release, as she grew wetter and wetter.

As if reading her mind, Regina teased the tongue of the crop against her slick folds provoking another desperate moan from the blonde's lips.

Emma knew what was coming, and her entire body shuddered in anticipation.

With a flick Regina brought the tongue of the crop against her core, closing her eyes momentarily and humming at the delicious sound to erupt from Emma. Opening her eyes, she watched as Emma jolted again as she repeated her action, again and again until Emma began to whimper.

Walking to stand at the foot of the bed, she gave a sharp tug of the chains "Come, kneel in front of me." Within seconds, Emma was in front of her adopting her position on the cold marble floor. She pressed the crop against Emma's lips silently instructing her.

Parting her lips, Emma allowed access to the crop. Flicking out her tongue she licked at her own come soaking the leather. She couldn't help but gag slightly as Regina pressed it deep into her mouth, working it back and forth against her tongue. With a tug of the chains she moaned desperately as she looked up in the Regina's sparkling eyes.

"That's enough for now." With another sharp jerk of the chains, she pulled the crop from between Emma's lips with a wet 'pop'. Letting the chain fall to the floor, she leant down, unfastening the clamps. When the nipples were free, Regina gave them a both a quick pinch before standing back up. "Return these to the chest, you'll find cleaning wipes in there for the crop."

"Yes Mistress." Taking the nipple clamps and crop over to the chest she flipped back the lid, her mouth falling agape as she eyed the content. Setting the clamp and chain in the small velvet pouch she assumed they belonged in, she took out the pack of wipes and cleaned the tongue of the crop before setting them back into the chest and closing the lid.

…

Back in the kitchen Regina passed Emma a steaming mug of coffee, as they leant back against opposite counters facing one another. "Henry will be back in time for dinner, would you care to join us?"

"I'd like that, yes." Emma smiled. "What are we having?"

"Henry's favourite Sunday dinner-" Regina began before being interrupted.

"Lamb shank in a red wine reduction, honeyed carrots and mash." Emma finished for her.

Cocking her brow she smiled. "Do you two talk about anything other than food?"

"Yeah, sometimes we talk about video games." She laughed. "But seriously, this is _allegedly_ even better than your crispy Asian pork belly.

"Allegedly?" Regina chuckled.

"Even Granny's bear claws aren't as good as you pork belly, and I used to think they were the best thing on the planet."

"Well that is high praise indeed." Setting her coffee down, she bent over looking through one of her kitchen drawers, as Emma stared appreciatively at her arse. "You can't cook naked, it's dangerous-" Turning around she caught Emma's gaze and chuckled before tossing a white apron at her, slipping another over her own neck and tying it behind herself.

"Yeah 'cus this is sure going to help!" Emma deadpanned as she held the apron up in front of herself.

"I said put it on, no questions."

"Yes Mistress."

…

Two hours later with dinner prepped and the lamb cooking slowly, and the lunch things cleared away, Regina took Emma's hand, leading up the stairs to her bedroom. "Get comfortable on the bed please."

Propping the pillows against the headboard, Emma lied back against them, curious as to what Regina had planned next.

Leaning against her vanity facing the bed, she stared at Emma for several minutes, without saying a word, before finally, just as Emma was beginning to think she was expected to speak, she reached around to drag the zip of her dress down, letting the royal blue garment fall to the floor. Unhooking the front fastening of her coffee coloured satin bra, before tossing it uncharacteristically to the floor. Her eyes were dark as she watched Emma settled down in anticipation as she began to pull her matching panties down her toned legs.

Perching on the edge of the table, the heels of her stilettos resting against the lip of a drawer. Chocolate locked with emerald, she slowly began to run her fingers through her hair, and down her sides. She sensually cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Her lips parted, she bit softly into her lower lip as she pinched and twisted harder.

Emma let out a low moan as Regina spread her legs wide, one hand still on her breast as the other dragged its way up her thigh. Her breathing grew shallow, and she hardly dared blink for fear of missing even a single second.

Regina let out a moan of her own as she slipped two fingers easily into her burning core. Her eyes hooded with desire as she began to thrust into herself, as she continued to paw at her breast. Adding a third finger she began to rock her hips to meet her digits.

Removing her hand from her breast she placed it on the vanity top for support as she lifted her self up to rise and fall against her fingers, her eyes falling closed as her moans fell free.

Emma was transfixed, watching the most erotic performance of her life. Unsure where to look her eyes darting from her fingers to her face and back again. She loved the way Regina's slick fingers disappeared into her, and the pained pleasure etched into her face as her brow furrowed, lips parted.

Feeling herself grow closer, she opened her eyes, locking them once more with Emma's from across the room. She caressed her thumb hard against her clit as she picked up her pace, so close to release.

Digging her nails into the wooden top of her vanity she bucks against her fingers, grinding her thumb harder into her clit as her body convulsed. "Emma" she breathed out as her chest and cheeks flush pink, come soaking her hand as she climaxed.

She continued to move her fingers inside of herself as her body relaxed. When the shudders of delight ceased she quelled her motion, letting her breathing return to normal. Removing her fingers, she brought them up to her lips, moaning erotically as she sucked her own come from each digit.

Emma groaned at the sight "fuck me" she growled.

Smirking Regina removed her fingers from her mouth, letting her tongue flick over her lips, cleaning the remnants of her climax. "Happily." Pushing herself off of the vanity she walked over to the bed, crawling up, straddling the blonde. "You know what you have to do."

"Fuck!" Emma groused. She never backed down from a bet, not ever. But she couldn't stand it any longer. "Please, fuck me!"

Sitting back on her haunches Regina feigned consideration.

"Please! I beg you! Pl-" She was cut off as Regina's lips came crashing down on her own, hungrily kissing her as her hands roamed over her breasts, pinching at her still sore nipples.

Without wasting any more time, Regina slid two fingers between Emma's hot wet folds. She was so hot and tight with her arousal as she curled her fingers caressing against her G-Spot.

Arching her back off of the bed Emma moaned, she had been denied for three days and was already embarrassingly close to climaxing.

Pinching and pulling at a taut nipple, she began to draw rough circles over her clit with her thumb as she continued to tease Emma's against G-Spot with her fingers.

Emma let out a strangled cry as her hips bucked involuntarily against Regina's touch as she came hard, her inner muscles clenching repeatedly around her fingers.

Before Emma has recovered from her climax, Regina has slipped a large red strap-on over her hips. Straddling over one of Emma's legs, she lined the phallus against her sex, slowly easing it in inch by inch, stretching her as she did so. When she reached the hilt she pulled her hips back until the dildo was pulled out all bar the tip, before, without warning slamming back down.

Moaning loudly, Emma reaches up pulling Regina down into a hot desperate kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, she propped herself above the blonde's body, setting a relentless pace pounding into her. As she buried the dildo into her, the base grinding into her own clit causing her to moan in unison, a choir of debauchery.

Thrashing her head in ecstasy eyes screwed tightly shut, her moans incoherent and her breaths laboured. Perspiration beading in the valley of her breasts Emma rolled her hips against her thrusts.

Regina could sense her own climax rising, and could tell from the look on Emma's face, that she was just as close. Thrusting harder and faster, their breasts brushing against each other, stimulating sensitive nipples. Plunging her tongue into Emma's hot mouth they wrestled, as they swallowed their lover's moans.

With a final thrust Emma's orgasm began to take her, her back arching, pressing herself against Regina as her body shook.

On cue Regina shuddered against Emma, her thrusts grinding to a halt as she came hard, collapsing against the younger woman. Recovering quicker, Regina began to kiss her way down Emma's salty sweet perspiration covered chest as it rose and fell with heavy breaths.

Her heart thundered against her chest as she tried her best to calm her breathing.

Nestling between Emma's legs, Regina dipped her head low, giving one long lick to Emma's soaked centre, tasting the fruits of her labour.

Letting out another shudder and a low moan Emma shook her head. "Can't. Too sensitive." She breathed.

Ignoring her, Regina probed her tongue deep into her as her hands held her squirming hips still. Emma bucked against her ministrations, coating her chin in her nectar as she sucked on her clit hard.

Balling her fists into the sheets Emma thrashed her head against the pillow, lilting one of leg up over Regina's shoulder, holding her in place. Her body stiffening, she let out a scream as she reached her hardest climax yet.

Smirking in satisfaction Regina kissed her way up the quivering blonde, wrapping her arms around her as she pulled the blanket over them both. Pulling her back into her by her hips, she adopted the big spoon position, holding her close as they both drifted off to sleep, the strap on still around her hips, pressed between Emma's parted legs.

…

"What're you doing here?" Henry asked as he stepped through the front door to see Emma stood waiting for him.

"It's nice to see you too kid." Emma joked.

"You know what I mean." He said rolling his eyes in the signature 'Mills' way.

"Yeah well your Mom and I thought it would be nice if we all had Sunday dinner together, so you could tell us both all about this awesome field trip."

"Cool."

"Cool?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I like when you both get along, and it definitely makes things easier for me when I only have to tell stories once."

"Well maybe we'll try and do more things as a family then." Emma said smiling back "It turns out your mom's not as bad as we originally thought."

"No, she's pretty awesome." Henry agreed.

"Yeah kid, she is."

* * *

><p>So Emma FINALLY gave in!<p>

So what are your thoughts? Let me know, espesh if you follow

Chapter Four Sneak Peak: The one with Regina up against a wall.


	4. Monday

Thank you so so so much for the beautiful reviews and PMs sent after last weeks chapter, some of you genuinly brought me to tears. Thank you so much for taking the time, it is greatly appreciated, and I always try and find time to get back to any questions.

So the next few chapters won't include BDSM because they haven't yet moved into a full 24/7 BDSM relationship yet. This week shows how they get there.

For chapter art check out my tumblr page

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Four – Monday<strong>

Regina sighed as a hammering sounded at her front door. She hadn't long been home from work and she wasn't ready to deal with anymore town drama. Her entire day had been a stressful, frustrating disaster. She couldn't shake the memories of her weekend with Emma out her mind, and it had proven very distracting during her meetings. Images of Emma bent over the wooden pony as she drove the anal dildo into her had flashed through her mind as Snow filed yet another noise complaint against the Dirty Robber. She she had tried her best to concentrate on Ashley's request for a town funded crèche as visions of Emma on all fours as she beat her arse with the riding crop filled her mind. She still had no idea what Mr Clark had wanted, she'd been too distracted as her sex throbbed as she remembered the feel of the blonde's deft tongue against her clit as she'd rode her face.

With a loud sigh Regina slowly clicked her way up her hallway, pulling open the door ready to tell the caller to save it for another day. As her eyes settled upon a familiar blonde her frown relaxed, a smirk flickering over her dark lips. "Henry's at a session with Dr Hopper." She said matter-of-factly, as she placed a hand on her hip, the other resting against the door handle.

"I know." Emma growled hotly. Stepping inside, Emma threw the door closed behind her with a bang. Usually Regina would chastise her for slamming doors, but she didn't have a chance. Grabbing Regina by the hips she threw her hard against the foyer wall, knocking the wind from her. Crushing her body against Regina's frame, her lips were immediately upon hers, her tongue demanding entrance as she ground her hips wantonly against hers.

Without warning Emma reached up under Regina's skirt tearing her panties from her legs, tossing the remnants to the floor before bunching her skirt up around her waist. Placing two hands on Regina's hips she lifted her with ease up against the wall, hooking both long caramel legs over her own strong shoulders.

Regina let out a gasp of surprise, the palms of her hands pressing against the wall in an effort to steady herself. Emma's fingers dug painfully into her rib cage, just below her breasts as she held her up.

Confident they could hold the position, Emma dipped her head forwards, not wanting to wait a second longer. Ever since she had left the Mills residence the night before her body had been electric and her mind abuzz with visions of Regina; the way she had rode her own fingers whilst she had watched. She'd craved the taste of Regina all day as she struggled to stay concentrated at work. Claiming her prize she licked long and slow against Regina's sex, moaning in appreciation at the delicious hot sweet wetness she found.

Regina dropped one hand to the back of Emma's head, holding her in place. She moaned loudly, as her brain began to lose the ability to process sensory input. Her entire body flooded with sensations, as she moaned, already embarrassingly close. The images that had consumed her mind all day had driven her insane, and now, having Emma take her up against wall was proving to be too much, she was unravelling quickly. Regina gritted her teeth in a futile attempt to regain control of her body's reactions, desperate to hold out.

Emma sucked hard on Regina's clit, smirking into her as the brunnette bucked involuntarily against her face in response. Probing her tongue deep into her hot core, she teased slow, knowing just how much it drove Regina wild.

"Emma!" She groaned, her voice soaked in a needy desperation, she wasn't strong enough to withstand Emma's torturous pace, not today. She needed her rough. But her request fell onto deaf ears as Emma continued her slow teases. "Emma!"

Hearing her pleas Emma sucked her clit back into her mouth, before she gently grazed her teeth over her clit, causing Regina to scream her name as the waves crashed down, washing over her, and running down Emma's chin.

Making sure Regina was steady against the wall she removed one hand from her side, teasing it up her thigh before running three fingers over her dripping slit. Sliding them inside of her with unsurprising ease, she filled her, feeling Regina clench around her as a strangled moan filled her ears.

Thudding her head back against the wall she screwed her eyes tight shut as Emma began to pound into her. "Emma." She moaned, cursing her damn talented fingers. Her body still shuddered in the wake of her first orgasm, and she knew a second wasn't far behind.

Fucking her hard and fast she couldn't help but smirk at the look of desperation etched deep into Regina's face as she fought the wildfire of sensations building inside of her.

Three fingers knuckle deep Emma continued to pound hard, each thrust forcing Regina further up against the wall as her nails dug deeper into her ribs. Teasing against her sensitive clit with her thumb, she curled her three fingers inside, caressing against her G-Spot.

Regina let out a cry, as Emma teased against her hypersensitive clit, her climax ripping through her, more intense than the first. Her entire body alight as her legs jerked against Emma's shoulders and her clit throbbed.

Emma let the Mayor down onto unsteady legs, where she continued to lean back against the wall in an effort to support herself, both hands resting on Emma's shoulders. Regina let out a soft chuckle as she leant her head back, eyes still closed. "If I'd known our little weekend would have such an effect on you, I'd have suggested it months ago." She joked breathlessly.

Placing chaste kisses on Regina's lips until her eyes fluttered open, she smiled. "I figured I hadn't yet given you a proper thank you."

Regina hummed contently, "Dear, you can thank me like that _anytime_ you want."

"I'm so taking you up on that."

Chuckling again Regina smiled back down at the blonde. Smoothing down her skirt, she pushed away from the wall, her legs still a little shaky. Bending down she picked up the ruined fabric. "You owe me new underwear." Tossing them at the blonde with a smile. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Okay so what did you think? BDSM will return, but as I said before, not for a few chapters<p>

Chapter Five Sneak Peak: The one where they nearly get caught.


	5. Tuesday

Again another Inspired by the lovely Vix, and a story she once told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - Tuesday<strong>

_Regina Apartment NOW! _That was all the text message had said. Grabbing her keys she's ran out of her office, calling for her secretary to take any messages in her absence. Her mind raced at the possibilities. Had something happened? Was Henry hurt? She felt sick as a cold sweat ran down her back. She fumbled with the key in the lock, her hands shaking. Abandoning them with a clink as they hit the ground she gave a wave of her hand, unlocking the car and starting the engine with magic. As she raced through town, jumping two red lights her heart pounded in her chest, a lump in her throat. Her palms were clammy against the steering wheel as she screeched to a halt, slamming the car door and racing up the steps of the un-Charming family apartment. Opening the door with another wave of her hand she entered, "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Emma said with a smile as she hopped off the bar stall, walking over to stand in front of the Mayor. Slipping her arms around her waist she leant forwards, her hot breath tickling against Regina's ear as she whispered, "I can't stop thinking about you, more than usual." Flicking her tongue out to lick sensually against her ear lobe. "I need you."

Snapping her head back, Regina looked into Emma's eyes, a black expression on her face. "That's why you called me over?"

"Yeah… Why what did you think?" She asked as an exasperated and annoyed Regina pulled from her grasp, turning her back on her.

Running her fingers through her hair, Regina sighed as relief washed over her. "I thought something had happened. I thought Henry or-" Turning back to Emma she narrowed her eyes, before stepping closer to her, backing Emma up against the one of the support beams.

As she bumped into the post, flecks of crumbling white paint fell from the wood like snow, one speck drifting onto her dark lashes. With a soft blow Regina sent it spiralling across the apartment, with a soft smile she kissed up Emma's jawline to just under her ear, smirking as Emma let out a tiny moan of satisfaction. Lacing fingers with Emma she walked around the post to stand behind her, fingers still linked. With her free hand she brushed Emma's long blonde hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. Feathering kisses she reached down slowly and carefully slipping Emma's cuffs free from her pocket, quickly snapped one shut over her wrist, before securing the other around the hand she was holding. She smirked with satisfaction as Emma tugged at the restraints in annoyance.

"I knew it was too good to be true-" Emma huffed, still puling at the cuffs, willing them to break free.

Moving around to stand in front of the blonde she crossed her arms in front of herself, her smirk growing wider.

"-You pretending to be sweet." She continued, finally abandoning her efforts, she relaxed back against the pillar.

"Yesterday you stormed into my house, where I _let_ you 'ravage' me against the wall, today you demand me over to your parents'…Place…." She said looking around herself, with a slight sneer of distaste. "Because you, and I quote, 'need me'. Well dear, you should know by now, that that is not how _this_ happens." With a wicked grin, she gave a gentle flick of her wrist, Emma's clothes vanishing in a whirl of purple smoke.

Naked and tied to the post in her own apartment, Emma had never felt more exposed or more at risk of being caught, and that excited her. Her skin patterned with goose bumps and her nipples hardened as soon as she became exposed, and she wasn't sure if they were more from the chill of the apartment or the delightful fear of what was in store for her. She let out a groan as Regina raked sharp nails down her sides, before digging them into her hips as she pressed her fully clothed body against Emma's bare frame.

Her mouth dipped to capture a hardened nipple, teeth grazing harshly as she sucked and pulled against each one in turn. Bringing her lips up, mere inches from Emma's she spoke low and husky "Do you miss the way I used you over the weekend? The way I punished you? The way I fucked your tight arse?"

"Oh God! Emma groaned letting her head fall back against the post and she closed her eyes. "Yes, I can't stop thinking about it." She admitted. With her eyes still closed she didn't see as Regina dropped to her knees, not until teeth sunk into her hipbone causing her eyes to snap open.

"Mine." Regina growled, "and don't you forget it."

"Oh God!" She repeated, her eyes wide at the sight of Regina kneeling before her.

As if reading her mind the brunette shot her devilish smirk, "well sometimes even a Queen needs to kneel."

A guttural sound grew in her throat. Deliberately freaking the Mayor out had definitely been her best idea of the day.

Regina peppered kisses up the inside of her thigh as the flat palms of her hands ran up the back of her legs. Roughly pulling her forwards with a jolt, she let her hands cup Emma's arse, kneading and pinching. Bringing one hand down to Emma's core, she parted her lips, breathing in the musky scent of her arousal. She let her hot tongue run up the entire length of her, her own eyes fluttering closed at the heavenly taste.

Sucking one of Emma's folds into her mouth, as one hand held her hip tight, whilst the other clawed at her arse. Probing her tongue deep into molten core, this was going to get messy.

Hooking one of Emma's legs over her shoulder, changing the angle, she replaced her tongue with two fingers, whist continuing to lick her swollen lips. Fingers inserted to the knuckle, she barely moved them, as she drew tiny circular motions.

Licking the inside of Emma's thigh, she sucked hard, staining her skin with purple affection before kissing her way back up to her eager clit, teasing against the hood with the tip of her tongue as she continued to rock her digits.

Emma thrashed her head wildly against the post as the sensations became too much to bear. She could feel herself building up to the crescendo moment. Her moans incoherent and desperate as she begged, not wanting to come yet, complaining that it was unfair to make her come so quickly. She felt like her body was no longer her own, as it became unresponsive to her own demands as she began to involuntarily gyrate and convulse against Regina's ministrations, as if it was its only function. She continued to mumble incomprehensibly, asking for it to stop and for more all at the same time, until she couldn't help but scream with pleasure as she pressed herself down, grinding hard into Regina's face.

Regina continued to milk her orgasms, as soon as she began to recover from the peak of one earth shattering climax, another took over until her body was so exhausted she collapsed, her legs giving way under her, literally only being held up by Regina's firm grip on her thighs and her mouth at her centre.

Emma's ears rang whilst every joint and tendon in her body ached, her fingertips numb from clutching into the wooden beam and her gums tender from trying to bite down her incessant moans.

They both remained still as they recovered from their efforts, basking in the moment. However this was short lived as they were dragged back to the present by the sound of Mary Margaret and David laughing in the corridor outside the apartment.

Standing up abruptly Regina fumbled with the key in the lock of the cuffs, her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled, the lock jammed.

"Regina quit playing around!" Emma hissed tugging at her restraints in fear and frustration. She was stood directly front facing the door, and her parents walking in on her tied up naked with another woman was the last thing she needed. Especially when said woman had persecuted her family for decades.

"I'm not!" Regina hissed as she fought with the cuffs. The door to the apartment creaked open and for a second Regina paused holding her breath. David stood with his back to them, his arms around his wife whilst they kissed passionately. Fighting the urge to gag, Regina gave a wave of her hand, restoring Emma's clothes and unbinding her wrists in one motion. Turning to the kitchen she grabbed a square of kitchen towel wiping the remnants of their activities from her face. Looking to Emma to confirm she was presentable, she received a nod of agreement.

"Oh what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked them both as they stepped into the flat, paper bags in their arms.

Emma shot a glance at Regina before turning back to her parents. "We were discussing Henry … over lunch." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she cursed herself. Their apartment was void of almost all food, hence the Charming trip to the grocery store.

"You went shopping?"

"No… We had… Cereal…" She said as she eyed the box on the counter.

"But we ran out of milk."

"Dry cereal..?" Emma offered. She could feel Regina roll her eyes at her from behind her; her lie was beyond weak, she knew that, she just hoped David and Mary Margaret didn't notice.

Mary Margaret looked past Emma at Regina in surprise. "You had dry cereal for lunch?!"

"No, I just had coffee." She had standards even when it came to imaginary lunch.

"Black coffee… no sugar…" Emma added, as she eyed the bag of sugar in the grocery bag.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile.

"No thank you." They said in unison, desperate to get out of the apartment and the situation.

"I have to be getting back to work," Regina said apologetically as she walked across the room to the door.

"Me to, this town won't sheriff itself." Rushing out of the door, leaving the awkwardness behind.

Regina tossed Emma her cuffs, "you need to order new handcuffs sheriff, these are not adequate, for work or pleasure."

…

Setting the groceries on the counter Mary Margaret said sadly, "is my cooking really that bad?"

"No of course not." David said massaging her shoulders gently. "But how about after we unpacked the shopping we go and have lunch at Granny's..?"

…

When Emma arrived back at the station her phone beeped _Start work before 7am tomorrow, R _With a groan she flicked back her conformation.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six Sneak Peak: The one with whipped cream and cinnamon.<p> 


	6. Wednesday

Oh my gosh thanks so much for your feedback through reviews and PMs my little faeries, it truly means the world to me. Some of your words genuinely moved me to tears so thank you so much! I do read every single message!

I am sorry I have been so slow to reply to some of you, but I'm currently in NYC and its a little distracting a place! If you do email, PM or review me (signed in) then I will do my very best to reply, however if you do this as anon I can't and won't.

So anyway heres the next instalment, it's hopefully a fun one, though again not yet BDSM, you only have one more chapter until the permanent return of BDSM ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – Wednesday<strong>

_Lunch at mine, 12.45 Let yourself in; lunch will be waiting for you on the dining room table. Don't be late, R_

Sure enough the door to 108 Mifflin Street was unlocked, letting herself in, Emma walked through the downstairs to the dining room. Coming to an abrupt stop her eyes grew wide as her mouth hung agape.

Regina was atop the dining table, naked, whipped cream covering her breasts and crotch. In one hand sat a pale blue box with a white ribbon and in the other she held a white porcelain jug.

Emma blinked several time before taking another step closer, a Cheshire grin spreading across her face. "Did I forget my birthday?" She laughed, as she licked her tongue out over her dry lips.

"No." Regina laughed back. "But as we both started work early, I figured we could take a long lunch…."

"That does sound acceptable." Stopping in front of the table. "Chocolate?" She asked looking at the warm hot chocolate in the jug. Regina merely nodded with a smile, as she held the gift box out for Emma to take. Untying the ribbon she opened the box, her grin only growing wider as she took out a cinnamon shaker.

"I thought about a waldorf salad, but then I thought you'd prefer this."

Emma let out a guttural moan of appreciation. "Definitely better than salad." she agreed.

"Good, now go upstairs and strip, and place your clothes in a neat pile on the ottoman, don't just fling them anywhere."

"As if I'd dare." Emma said. With a last look at Regina she reluctantly fled, walking as fast as she could without breaking into a run. She was not going to risk missing out on her 'lunch' for the _cardinal sin _that was 'running in the house'. Stripping she grumbled as she roughly folded her clothes piling them on the bed before walking with speed downstairs and back to Regina.

Staring at the delectable sight again she felt her wetness pool between her legs. The pale cream against Regina's caramel skin. "Are you hungry?"

"God yes!" Her eyes sparked with predatory lust as she roughly pushed Regina back against the mahogany surface, before climbing to kneel next to her.

Dipping a finger into the warm thick yet creamy chocolate sauce, she brought it to Regina's lips, which parted instantly allowing her access. Lowering her head she brought her mouth crashing down, her tongue tasting at the chocolate as they swirled against one other.

Pulling back she smirked devilishly before lifting the jug above Regina's body, tipping it to let the chocolate pool in the valley, before letting it run down over her toned stomach. Setting the jug back down she took the silver shaker from the box, sprinkling a dusting of cinnamon over her cream covered breasts and crotch.

Leaning forward she flicked out her tongue to lick between Regina's cleavage and up over her breast, taking her nipple in her mouth.

They both moaned loudly, Regina at the sensation of Emma's hot tongue the chocolate mingled with the cool cream and the way she bit roughly at her nipple. Emma at the combinations of her favourite flavours, Regina's skin, chocolate and cinnamon.

"Better than Granny's?" Regina asked huskily.

Emma hummed appreciatively against her breast, "so much better." She attacked with vigour, swirling her tongue over her breasts. She teased her nipples, grinding the flat of her down over them as she sucked at her entire areola.

Regina's back arched off the dining table as she forced more of her breast into Emma's eager mouth.

Licking the chocolate clean from the underside of her breast Emma noticed the small bruises staining her rips. She kissed each one softly, thinking back to how she'd dug her fingers into Regina's side as she'd taken her against the wall in the foyer just a couple of days before. She should have felt bad, but instead she smirked against her skin. Regina never let her mark, but whenever she did accidently it filled her with triumphant pride.

Descending down Regina's abdomen she slathered her tongue over her skin, drinking down the chocolate. Nestling between Regina's spread legs her mouth grew dry at the sight of the cream covering her otherwise bare mound.

Glossing over the cream, savouring the spicy, bitter sweet of the cinnamon. She brushed her tongue lower, teasing down Regina's explicably wet centre. Soon her tongue was slithered around inside the moist heated walls. Her tongue surged forward as deep as it could reach.

Emma's sense of smell exploded with the tingling sensation of stimulating aromas emanating from the Regina's core, mingled with the sweet scent of the chocolaty cream. She lost all measure of control and began to fuck her tongue in and out of the Regina, slurping up as much of her as as she could find.

Regina's hands grabbed the back of Emma's head, forcing her to stay, not that Emma had any intention of ever leaving the heavenly buffet. Wrapping her fingers in the soft locks of Emma's hair she pressed her hips up and out, pushing her heated, wet core against the younger woman's lips and that wonderful, wonderful tongue.

Wrapping her legs over toned shoulders she dug her heels into Emma's back as she moaned into her mouth, her lips pursed together in blissful anguish. Pushing herself further up against the Sheriffs mouth, her actions pressing her clit hard against the other woman's lips as she continued to tongue her deeply. Her entire body began to shudder as electricity soared through her as she came hard into Emma's eager mouth.

Smirking with satisfaction Emma kissed her way back up to hover over Regina's mouth. Her breath sweet from all the whipped cream and chocolate.

Fingers still laced in Emma's hair, Regina pulled her down into a deep and slow kiss, moaning at the taste of Emma's tongue as she sucked on it.

"That was _so _worth starting work at 7am," Emma giggled as she pulled back, resting on one arm as she looked down at the brunette.

"Well." Regina said sitting up. "I suggested we started work early so we could take a _long _lunch." She gave a wink before hopping down off the table. "I reckon we should go and shower before returning to work, don't you?"

Emma gave a growl of desire before she too jumped down and chased after her.

…

Turning on the shower faucets Regina reached in feeling the warm water run over her hands. When it was the perfect temperature, she pulled Emma under the spray with her, exalting in the feel of the hot water running over her skin, down her back, into the crack of her ass, onto her dark hair, and over her breasts.

Their tongues passionately explored each other's mouths, and wasn't long before their hands were also fondling and groping the rest of their bodies. Hands pulled and played with breasts, palms rubbed against hot lips whilst pinching at arse globes.

Before long, Regina had broken off the kiss, and was sucking each of Emma's hard nipples in turn, while running her fingers between her lover's cheeks, occasionally poking a stray fingertip slightly into her arse hole.

She slid her other hand up and down the sides of Emma's smooth, wet thighs causing her to shudder. She slid her hand between Emma's legs and ran her finger across her lips. Regina could easily distinguish between the moisture of the water and the thicker, hotter moisture she was dripping. With the other hand She separated Emma's lips with two fingers, letting the tip of her middle finger tease against her length, before plunging two fingers easily into the sheriff's hot core.

Emma's inner muscles shuddered around Regina's fingers causing them both to groan. She was so wet Regina easily slipped a third and then a forth digit inside of her, quickly picking up her pace.

Emma moaned loudly as Regina continued to thrust into both her entrances, so slick she could almost have fit her entire fist inside of her.

Regina smirked to herself as she shelved the idea for another time. Then, as swifts as her actions had begun, she ended them, withdrawing her fingers. Kissing her way down her body, she paid close attention to her as she went. She nipped at the soft skin of her neck, placed reverent kisses over the underside of her breasts and her tongued at her navel.

Emma swallowed; more like a gulp, as Regina sank to her knees, her face upturned, as she looked through dark lashes sparkling with sweet droplets of water.

Emma's head was hanging downward, her lips parted slightly, eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, the water running down her torso filling Regina's mouth whenever she opened it. Her legs were parted as she felt the familiar warm breath on her wet skin. Naturally, spreading her hips wider, she hooked one leg over Regina's shoulder allowing for easier access.

On her knees for the second time in as many days, Regina started lapping away at the gaping orifice in front of her. Her tongue ran all around Emma's crotch to begin with, and then began concentrating just on her hardened clit. As she licked and sucked on her clit, she carried on fingering her arse.

Emma clutched at her own breasts, roughly pulling at them as she writhed at the mouth below her. She could feel the impending mind-blowing orgasm growing deep inside of her.

As Regina reinserted a finger and massaged against her g-spot, she almost screamed as she dug her fingernails into glistening shoulders.

Looking up into her emerald eyes as she continuously sucked on her clit smiled, her chest heaving. "You like that?" She asked as she broke away.

"Ugh...Yes…Oh God!" She managed between moans. She grasped tighter against Regina's shoulder head to keep herself standing. Her legs were shaking tremendously and as Regina brought her mouth back onto her she moaned loudly again and gyrated her hips into Regina's mouth.

The sensation was so incredibly intense that Emma's legs almost gave way, as her entire body, starting inside her center, was wracked with the wonderful feeling she knew so well, of having Regina bringing her off, because only Regina ever made her feel this way. She shook violently, and Regina gripped the free fingers resting behind her into her arse to stop her falling over. Emma completely gave in to the sensation, cursing loudly.

Regina began sucking intently while fingering her slowly, the unmatched rhythm of my fingers and my mouth kept her coming and coming. Emma couldn't deter her pace and it was driving her crazy. She was almost screaming Regina's name and still climaxing.

"Oh, God! Regina!" She yelled, as she came hard into her lover's mouth. Her hips bucking against Regina's face and fingers in turn, to keep it going as long as she could.

Spent, her body still twitching as the sensations, she couldn't bring herself to move.

Withdrawing her finger from Emma's arse, with a short sharp shock she brought Emma back to reality with a jolt.

"Oh," Emma complained at the loss.

When Regina stood, Emma practically fell into her arms. She was exhausted so Regina held her there against the cold shower wall kissing her neck and face, the water still running over their naked bodies. She smiled knowing she probably wanted to curse her for making her come and jerk so violently, but she just couldn't resist her.

"God you're good! I definitely prefer fucking each other to trying to kill one another."

Regina hummed against her skin in both amusement and agreement. Shutting the water off she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around herself, before holding one up for Emma to step into. She dried them both of, with Emma's arms wrapped around her neck, still needing stability for weakened knees.

Back in the bedroom Regina redressed herself, reapplied her make up and blow-dried her hair as Emma watched, naked from across the room as she dried her hair with the towel. When she was office presentable once more, she straddled Emma's legs and opened the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a cardboard box. "Lunch was my way for saying 'thank you' for last weekend." She smiled softly down at the blonde.

Opening the box Emma looked up and smiled back at her. "I got to lick chocolate and cream from your naked body, got the best shower sex of my life _and _a bear claw! I think maybe you were right, and we should have stepped things up a level a long time ago."

With a hum of amusement Regina climbed off and turned to the mirror as she checked her appearance once more. If she didn't put some distance between her and the blonde, they wouldn't be going back to work.

Taking a bite of the pastry, Emma grabbed her clothes to pull them back on. "Erm, where's my underwear?" She asked, leafing through her items as she checked they definitely weren't there.

"You won't be needing them this afternoon." Looking up into the mirror her dark eyes sparkled as they locked with the perplexed green behind her. "You also won't be wearing any to work tomorrow, understood!" It wasn't a question/

"Yes." Emma nodded as a jolt of electricity shot to her core. Both the way Regina demanded it of her, and how readily she was to obey the order. The thought of working without underwear was making her grow wet again. Pulling on her clothes back on sans underwear, she laced her boots up her legs. As she stood up the tight denim of her jeans caressed against her crotch and she let out a groan, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily before meeting smiling chocolate eyes staring back at her.

Well the rest of her shift was going to be fun.

…

Emma was doing her best not to move, because every time she did her jeans rubbed against her bare sex sending waves of pleasure through her body. She could feel her core throbbing with desire and she dared not know how hot and wet the crotch of the denim was becoming. She pressed her legs together desperate to release some of the growing pressure.

Shaking her head she tried for the third time to write up her latest report. Her attention was pulled from her work as David returned to the station.

"So I eventually caught Pongo on the beach, he's reunited with Dr. Hopper now. Another exciting day as deputy sheriff." He laughed setting down a polystyrene cup in front of Emma.

"I'm grateful for every mind numbingly dull day we have." Emma admitted sitting back in her chair. "It's another day without a real threat to this town."

Nodding in agreement, David perched at the edge of her desk. "I thought you might still be going over that report, I brought you a hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and cinnamon, just the way you like it." He said gesturing to the cup he had just set in front of her.

Emma groaned and thudded her head onto the desk, would she ever be able to drink her favorite innocent drink again without envisioning Regina's naked body writing beneath her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She mumbled, sitting back with a sigh. "You know how much I love writing reports." Pushing the cup back towards David she shot him an apologetic look. "I had the most delicious one earlier, and you know when it won't be as good the second time around, sometimes its better to just forego it…?" She wasn't surprised when David merely looked at her in confusion. She was grateful though when he picked up the cup, dropping it into the waste paper basket and returned to his desk. "Thank you though." She added with a smile. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temple, Regina really was going to be the death of her, but what a way to go she thought.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Let me know<p>

Chapter Seven Sneak Peak: The one with the double ended dildo...


	7. Thursday

I want to thank you all my little faeries so much for your wonderful reviews and PMs both here and on Tumblr.

This chapter is a tipping point, and is the shortest chapter so far (also my least favourite, I'm not too happy with how its written if I'm honest), however its main aim is to set up for the longest and most interesting chapter so far...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven – Thursday<strong>

Regina awoke to find Emma asleep against her, her toned arms and legs wrapped tightly around her frame. She held the younger woman close, just lying there enjoying the bliss of holding someone in her arms as they slept. Listening to Emma's steady breathing, she closed her eyes, inhaling the soft sweet scent of her hair as she nuzzled close into her loose golden curls.

Looking at the clock she noticed the time, 23:07. They had a rule, Emma never stayed over on a night Henry was home, which he most certainly was tonight. Clearly they had both drifted to sleep post orgasm. Sighing, Regina gave a wave of her hand to confirm the silencing spell still covered her bedroom. As she looked back down at the blonde a wicked thought crept into her mind, a small smirk playing on her lips as she thought it over.

After a further twenty minutes of watching and listening to Emma sleep, she decided it was time to have a little fun. Sliding out from Emma, who rolled easily onto her back in her sleep, Regina climbed out of bed, opening the ottoman at the foot of her bed where she kept a few of her toys. Grabbing a double ended glass dildo, she turned back to find a naked Emma in a most openly inviting position, with one leg bent at the knee, her legs apart offering easy access.

Emma was beautiful as she slept; the pale moonlight that fell through the window shone over her body, adding another aura of sensuality. Her blonde hair spilling against the pillow and her soft lips slightly parted as she slept.

Crawling up to position herself between Emma's legs, resting the toy on the bed. Bringing her fingers to Emma's inviting folds, she was not at all surprised to find her already extremely wet, and with her other hand she began to tease her own clit as she did the same to Emma.

Still fast asleep, Emma was wet enough to edge the head of the glass dildo into her. Removing the come-coated tip, she slid it against Emma's clit before moving it up and around core. _Surely there was no way she could sleep through that._

Looking up, Regina's met Emma's gaze as she blinked the sleep away, an amused and naughty smile on her lips. Pushing the head in further as Emma spread her legs wider to allow for their toy to penetrate her more. When Regina had about four inches inside of her, she began to thrust into her rhythmically.

Picking up speed, she pounded faster into her, before Regina decided that it was time to mount herself onto her lover and the double-headed dildo. She slid on it easily, gasping as the cold glass came into contact with her own molten hot core.

The action of Regina pushing down on the toy caused more to enter Emma, not that she was complaining, on the contrary as she sounded her pleasure at the full feeling.

Regina moved into a position where she could easily move the cock head in and out of herself while Emma did the same. It was a little awkward at first, but once the two of them got into a rhythm, it was sexual bliss. They both fucked each other for hours, or at least for what felt like hours. Not to an orgasm but just enjoying the very satisfying sensual feelings it created. Each of them moaned and panted to the pleasure pumping in between their legs.

Regina was wearing down and needed release. Looking at Emma she nodded too. It was time to bring themselves to a well deserved climax. Hands holding on to each other's hips they started to buck furiously. Regina slamming into her hard as Emma reciprocated just as strong. The flood of pleasure was already eclipsing their sexual limits and then the rush of come erupted unto the tool of their gratification.

They both came hard and intensely, so intense that the head of the dildo popped out of Emma's core, hot come spilling onto the sheets.

They collapsed onto the bed completely exhausted. The smell of sex permeated the entire room. Regina's bed now housed a wet pool the size of Lake Nostos and their bodies were covered in a light film of sweat. After a minute to catch her breath, her heart still racing, Regina sat up before she fell back to sleep, "Come on, get up, there's no way we can sleep in these wet sheets."

With a groan Emma rolled out of bed, she was spent, and wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep.

With a wave of Regina's hand the sheets uncurled from the bed, flying over to the hamper, as new sheets flew from a draw, setting themselves onto the mattress and tucking themselves in.

Emma stood agape as she watched. "Damn that's a neat trick."

"It's not a trick Emma, it's magic. Now get into the bathroom, we need to get cleaned up."

…

They sat in the bath together in silence; Emma leant back against Regina's breasts. They were lit by the silvery light of the moon in the otherwise dark room. The water was warm and clear, and occasionally Regina would lift a sponge from below the surface, letting the soothing water run down over Emma's body as she moved it absent-mindedly over her pale skin.

"Regina." Emma whispered breaking the silence.

She hummed softly for Emma to continue.

"I can't get last weekend out of my head. It was so hot, so intense. I've never felt so…so… I don't even know how to explain it…"

"I know." Regina whispered, as they laced their fingers together. Closing her eyes she pressed a small kiss to the top of Emma's head. "I know."

"I was so turned on all day today at work. The fabric of my jeans teased and drove me wild, but, but it was more than that. _Knowing_ I wasn't wearing any underwear… That I was doing so because you asked, no, told me to..." She ran her thumb over Regina's softly as she smiled into the darkness. "…I really like submitting to you."

"I like it when you do dear, you do it so well."

"I do?" Emma asked eagerly her heart leaping into her throat as she waited for Regina's answer.

Regina smiled, and kissed against her blonde hair again. "Yes, so well."

"I think I'd like us to do it more, a lot more."

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Regina said as she gave a soft chuckle.

Sitting up, Emma turned around quickly, her motions causing water to slosh over the top of the bath. "Can we? Arrange it, I mean. Like could we do it all the time.?..." Her words hung in the air. It wasn't the first time she'd thought about it. She'd dabbled with BDSM at different points in her adult life, even in the year Henry and her had spent in Boston. It was all about trust, and she had never trusted someone as deeply as she trusted Regina.

After a beat Regina asked, "you'd like that?"

"If it was like last weekend and today, rough, hot, submissive…tender, equal, us, family… Then yes, I'd like nothing more than that." Emma admitted.

Regina just smiled back at her, pulling her down into her embrace, where they stayed until the waters began to cool.

Climbing back into bed naked, they spooned into one shape, the sands of sleep taking them both fast.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight Sneak Peak: The one with the contract<p> 


	8. Contract Friday

Okay so it's technically Friday, so I can upload (yay!)

Thanks again everyone for your comments, reviews and PMs they truly do mean the world to me.

...And here it finally is, the long awaited chapter eight... It was my favourite to write so far, so I hope you all enjoy and let me know your thoughts, as I'm unsure how this chapter will be recieved x

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eight – Friday<strong>

Emma woke to the shrill ring of the alarm and the harsh light of day burning her eyes, yet she still smiled, because around her waist strong arms held her close, her back pressed against naked breasts. "Morning." She croaked as she felt a soft kiss being placed on her shoulder.

"Morning." Regina smiled against her skin before reluctantly pulling away. "Get dressed quickly." She said as she slipped her robe around herself, tying the satin string in bow at the front. "You have to go home and change before work, and you need to do so before Henry wakes up and realises you stayed the night."

Groaning Emma rolled out of bed, grabbing her clothes from where they had been discarded the night before amidst their passions. Buttoning her blouse up, she looked over to see Regina rubbing lotion into her long toned legs as she sat perched on the edge of the ottoman. "I swear to God woman, are you trying to kill me?" She asked as she pulled up her jeans, which she was embarrassed to find were still a little damp in the crotch.

"Not at all." She said with a smile. "Did you mean what you said last night, about wanting to try and … try and…" Regina gestured with her hands as she tried to find the words.

"Enter a 24/7 BDSM relationship?" Emma offered with a laugh. "And yes, but I don't want to try, I want to do this. I want to belong to you." As she said the words she felt her core muscles throb and ache with desire.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

She moved to stand in front of the now dressed blonde, sliding hand into the waist of Emma's tight jeans, palm flat against her skin as her fingers found her uncovered sex. Teasing at her she smiled wickedly. "When you change, I expect you to again forgo underwear."

Emma nodded, unable to speak as her throat grew as dry as a desert and a small boulder settled in her throat.

"Oh and Emma," pulling her hand out she walked to the door, turning back before she opened it, "I will be checking."

Closing her eyes for a second Emma fought back a groan of desire, and the urge to throw Regina down against the bed and ravish her. It would have to wait until later, because now they had more important things to worry about, operation 'sneak Emma out without waking Henry'.

"Wait here, until I signal." Regina whispered, as she turned to leave Emma pulled her back, pressing their lips together for a quick chaste kiss. Smiling Regina walked down the landing to Henry's room, knocking before opening the door to wake him. As she stood in the doorway speaking to their son, she gestured a hand behind her, signalling for Emma to leave.

Carefully Emma crept down the staircase and out of the front door, silently closing the door behind her before racing to her car and speeding home. She had a little over thirty minutes before she had to be at the station, and if she sacrificed breakfast she'd have just enough time to get herself off before work.

….

Regina was pleased to find her schedule for the day was virtually empty when she arrived at her office. Settling down at her laptop she opened a blank word document and began to type.

_**Slave Contract**_

_Slaves Responsibilities _

_I Emma Swan the slave hereby agrees to submit completely to my Mistress Regina Mills in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time or situation in which the slave may willingly refuse to obey the directive of the Mistress without risking punishment, except in situations where the slave's veto (see section 1.0.1) applies. The slave also agrees, once entered into the Slavery Contract, their body belongs to their Mistress, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. All of the slave's possessions likewise belong to the Mistress, including all assets, finances and material goods, to do with as they see fit. The slave agrees to please the Mistress to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said Mistress. _

Pausing she let her fingers hover over the keys for a second, before running them through her short hair. She hadn't calculated how much typing a contract out would turn her on, but she could already feel her skin growing warm, and she suspected her cheeks were a more than a little flush. She let out an exhale of air before continuing.

_Slaves Veto_

_The slave, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the Mistress, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or where agreed by both the Mistress and the slave._

_Where said command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to fines, arrest, or prosecution of the slave._

_Where said command may cause extreme damage to slave's life such as losing their job, causing family stress, et cetera._

_Where said command may cause permanent bodily harm (see 4.0.0) to the slave._

_Where said command may cause psychological trauma to the slave._

_2.0.0 Mistress's Role_

_The Mistress accepts the responsibility of the slaves body and worldly possessions, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The Mistress agrees to care for the slave, to arrange for the safety and well being of the slave, as long as they own the slave. The Mistress also accepts the commitment to treat the slave properly, to train the slave, punish the slave, love the slave, and use the slave as they see fit. _

Standing up from her desk she moved to the window, throwing it open. The crisp winter air a welcome sensation against her burning face. Digging her nails into the wooden frame of the window as her eyes closed she tried her best to steady her erratic breathing. "Get a grip." She muttered to herself. _It's just a damn contract, _she thought; _think of it as the same as any other contract you'd write. _Returning back to her laptop she continued to type, her smirk once more gracing her blood red lips.

_3.0.0 Titles_

_Slave agrees to address Mistress as 'Queen', 'Majesty', 'Highness' or 'Mistress' when alone, unless otherwise directed. Slave agrees to speak respectfully to Mistress at all times, including times not set in a scene. Mistress may address slave in any way she so deems fit. _

_4.0.0 Collar_

_Mistress agrees to furnish slave with a symbolic token of ownership. Slave agrees to wear this symbol at all times, except with Mistress express permission._

…

With a whack the temperamental computer in Emma's office groaned to life. Taking out her phone she reread her last text from Regina for the fourth time wondering what it meant. _Take a late lunch; you'll know when, R. _What did she mean 'she'd know when'? How would she know?

Her day hadn't gotten off to a good start; she'd been called out twice already, once on a hoax and once to recover Pongo _again_. She had a horrible feeling it was the tone for the day. All she wanted to do was sit at her desk and finish the reports that were multiplying on her desk. "I swear they're breeding." She muttered to herself.

A shrill ring of the office phone brought her from her thoughts. After a short conversation she threw down the receiver and grabbed her jacked. "Come on, we gotta go, Jack and Jill are having a physical altercation in the woods near the well." She called to David.

An hour later she returned with Jill in handcuffs, whilst David took Jack to the hospital with a suspected head injury. Once the prisoner was safely secured behind Emma returned to her office, flopping into her chair with a sigh. Clicking open her emails she groaned, "fourteen unopened messages." She grumbled.

Her eyes fell on a familiar name in the recipient column 'Regina Mills'. As she looked over to the subject field her heart began to pound in her chest "contract" she read aloud. Her hand was shaking as she double clicked to open the message. Was the email what she thought it was? Her palms clammed over as her eyes skimmed desperately over the opening message.

_Sheriff Swan, _

_Attached is the contract we discussed for your approval. Please let me know if you have any questions, thoughts or problems with anything. If/when you're ready to sign, bring it to my office. Take your time; this doesn't need to be agreed today, this week, or even this month. _

_P.S. I hope it has the same effect on you when you read it, as it did on me when I wrote it._

_Mayor Mills_

Clicking open the as promised attachment her eyes grew wide '_**Slave Contract' **_It was _exactly _what she had hoped it was. Licking her lips, she began to read through the document.

_3.0.0 Titles_

_Slave agrees to address Mistress as 'Queen', 'Majesty', 'Highness' or 'Mistress' when alone, unless otherwise directed. Slave agrees to speak respectfully to Mistress at all times, including times not set in a scene. Mistress may address slave in any way she so deems fit. _

_4.0.0 Collar_

_Mistress agrees to furnish slave with a symbolic token of ownership. Slave agrees to wear this symbol at all times, except with Mistress express permission._

Pressing her legs together she let out a groan. Reading was definitely having an effect on her. She looked at the stack of paperwork she knew she _should _be doing before her eyes skirted back to the screen. She was just about to close the file, to do at least an hour of reports before she continued when the title of the next section caught her attention and all good intentions were lost.

_5.0.0 Punishment_

_The slave agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act slave commits which displeases Mistress, will result in punishment. Slave will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. _

_5.0.1 Slaves Responsibilities _

_The slave agrees to accept any punishment the Mistress decides to inflict, whether earned or not._

_Slave agrees to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by Mistress and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. The slave understands that failure to comply with Mistress's orders will result in a more server punishment. _

_5.0.2 Mistress's Responsibilities _

_Mistress will inform slave that she in punished when punishment occurs. Mistress will explain the reason for punishment before, during or following the punishment. Mistress agrees to discipline only out o desire to better the slave, and further agrees to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger. _

_5.0.3 Rules of Punishment_

_Punishment of the slave is subject to certain rules designed to protect the slave from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 7.0.0). Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:_

_Blood must not be drawn at any time during punishment. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn. _

_Burning the body._

_Drastic loss of circulation._

_Causing internal bleeding._

_Loss of consciousness._

_Withholding of any necessary materials such as food, water or sunlight for extended periods of time._

"Oh God!" She groaned, her imagination running wild, her mind swimming with visions of the ways in which Regina would punish her. She could feel the heat radiating from her core and her bare stiffening nipples grazing against her shirt.

_Safety_

_Mistress agrees to abide by the principles of safe, sane and consensual at all times including but not limited to:_

_1. Keeping a pair of scissors and at least two spare keys for any handcuffs or chastity devices within reach at all times_

_2. When using multiple padlocks Mistress shall arrange to use locks with identical keys_

_3. Researching and buying the correct equipment taking into consideration correct sizing_

_4. Ceasing all activity immediately upon the slave using the safe word (see 7.0.1) _

_Permanent Bodily Harm_

_Since the body of the slave now belongs to the Mistress, it is Mistress's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm. Should the slave ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other slavery related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the slave so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as: _

_Death_

She was kidding, right?

_Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function, including broken bones._

_Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the slave._

_Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the slave_

_Any piercing of the flesh, which leaves a permanent hole, unless, accepted by the slave._

_Any disease that could result in any of the above results, including sexually transmitted diseases._

_8.0.0 Equipment _

_In accordance to the terms set out herein the submissive is open to the following equipment being used on her: hands, ropes, clamps, clips, floggers, whips, canes, dildos, butt plugs, vibrators, ice, wax, cuffs, chains, restraints._

_If the Dominant wishes to use other equipment, she agrees to discuss such use before hand with the submissive._

_8.0.1 Mistress's Responsibilities _

_Mistress shall provide and prepare all tools, toys and safety equipment for every scene including but not exclusively ropes, leather, metal, spandex, latex, PVC, rubber, duct tape. Bondage materials may be combined with the use of a leash, spreader bar, furniture, mouth gag, earplugs, blindfold and/or other accessories as mutually agreed by the parties._

_8.0.2 Slaves Responsibilities_

_Slave agrees to clean and maintain all toys, have them available for Mistress's use at all times, and inform Mistress of any needed repairs or replacements._

Emma hummed to herself, "well that all sounds reasonable enough." She muttered under her breath as she continued to read.

_9.0.0 Limits_

_The submissive shall have ultimate say through the use of a safe word in matters of pain. The parties will not engage in the following acts unless mutually agreed upon otherwise: abrasion play, anal torture, needle play, edge play, genitorture, golden showers and scat play._

_Mistress agrees to never violate these limits without prior negotiation and consent by, slave._

_Safe word _

_Slave agrees to accept responsibility of using a safe word when necessary. Slave acknowledges the safe word is __**'Snow White'.**__ Mistress accepts the responsibility of ceasing all activities immediately upon the slave calling the safe word. Mistress agrees not to punish the slave for use of the safe word._

_If the sub has apprehensions but still wishes to continue, she shall raise her concerns by addressing Mistress by her real name first. During all other times she shall address Her as agreed in Section 3.0.0 _

Picking up her phone she flicked Regina a text _Are we really sticking with Snow White? _After a minute her phone beeped with Regina's reply. _As I said before, unless you think you're at risk of calling it out in the throws of passion… Are you? _Rolling her eyes, she text _obviously not _back to her. Several minutes passed before I phone beeped again. _Then I fail to see your problem, the safe word stays. _

_Damn that woman, _she thought as she through her phone back on her desk before resuming her reading.

_8.0.0 Aftercare_

_Following a bondage scene the parties agree to provide each other with appropriate aftercare including: talking about the scene/being quiet, cuddling/time together/alone time, leaving clean up for later/putting away tools immediately, refreshments/treats._

_9.0.0 Other_

_The slave may not seek any other Master/Mistress or lover or relate to any others in any sexual or submissive way without their Mistress's permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. The Mistress may accept other slaves as lovers, but must consider the slave's emotional response to such actions and act accordingly. Under no circumstances should the Mistress allow such actions to unbalance the slave emotionally, or allow such actions to result in ignoring the slave._

_The Mistress may give the slave to other Mistresses provided the rules of this contact are upheld. In such a situation, the Mistress will inform the new Mistress of the provisions stated herein, and any breach by the new Mistress will be considered a breach by the Mistress as well, subject to all rules stated in the contract. _

Desire and trepidation coursed through her at the thought of Regina taking on other slaves and giving her to someone else.

_Privacy and Confidentiality _

_All physical evidence of the slavery will be kept in total secrecy, except where both Mistress and slave agree. Any violation of this clause shall be cause to terminate this contract, should the injured party wish it. The materials and physical evidence shall be kept under lock and key in a place acceptable to both parties. _

_11.0.0 Alteration of Contract _

_This contract may not be altered, except when both Mistress and slave agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed. _

Emma was so absorbed in the email to notice David's return to the station. Amused at her obvious distraction, he crept into her office sneaking around the desk before clapping his hands down on her shoulders causing her to jump in shock.

Quickly clicking the email to minimise she turned back her heart pounding, her breath laboured at both the surprise, and the fear he'd seen what she was reading.

"Aha! I caught you!" He said pointing at the computer.

Her heart faltered as she swallowed hard, racking her head for something to say to him.

"Playing computer games on hard earned tax payers dollars instead of doing your paperwork!" Picking up the stack of files he dropped them in front of her with a smile. "They haven't even moved since last night."

"Errrr.. Yeah you caught me." Emma shook her head a little to clear her mind as relief washed over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, "your cheeks are a little pink."

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. I'm going to take a walk in a minute, and grab a bite to eat. I didn't stop for lunch."

"Emma!" David reprimanded. "It's nearly three o'clock."

"I know, I know!" Holding her hands up in front of herself in her defence. "I have an email I need to read, but then I'll go. Anyway, how's Jack fairing?"

"He's in surgery, he has a scull fracture and some brain swelling."

As he retold the news from the hospital, all Emma could think was _can't they just use vinegar and brown paper? _When his tale was done, David left the office to resume his own paperwork, leaving Emma to continue reading the contract.

_12.0.0 Termination of Contract_

_This contract may be terminated at any time by the Mistress, but never by the slave, except under special considerations explained within the contract. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the slavery, including this contract will be destroyed, and all materials and belongings shall belong to the Mistress, to be shared or kept as they see fit. The slave, owning nothing and having agreed to give up all worldly possessions and body to the Mistress shall once again own their body, but nothing else, unless the Mistress decides to give back their possessions._

She spent a further ten minutes reading the rest before grabbing her keys and practically running out of the station and racing to City Hall.

Ignoring Regina's secretary she barged into the Mayors office, coming to a halt in front of her desk. On top of the desk, facing Emma was a bound copy of the contract, looking up from it she met Regina's sparkly gaze her arms crossed in front of herself as a smug grin adorned her lips. Why did she have to look so hot when she was so self-satisfied.

Standing up Regina walked around her desk, standing directly in front of the Sheriff. "Is this what you want, what you really want?" She asked. "I won't think any less of you if you don't sign this document."

"No, this is what I want." Emma said adamantly, with a nod for added confirmation. "I want this Regina."

"You know we can still explore BDSM without committing to it twenty-four seven?"

"I want this." She repeated. Closing the gap they kissed, hard and deep. Pulling apart, Emma flicked to the last page of the contract, picking up a black fountain pen she signed her name

_13.0.0 Slave's Signature_

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my Mistress, and further accept their claim to ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded, trained and punished as a slave, and I promise to be true and to fulfil the pleasures and desires of my Mistress to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated in this contract. _

_Signature: ___Emma Swan____

Turning back to Regina she handed the pen over smiling as she too signed her name.

_14.0.1 Mistress's Signature_

_I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this slave as my property, body and possessions, and to care for them to the best of my ability. I shall provide for their security and well being and command them, train them, and punish them as a slave. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to the slave as long as they are mine. I further understand that I can withdraw from this contract at any time. _

_Signature: ___Regina Mills_____

Placing the pen down, Regina pulled Emma to her by her hips. "You're now mine, my property, you belong to me in every way."

Emma let out a small moan as her eyes fluttered closed at the words, wetness flooding between her legs.

"I'll buy you a collar, which you will wear at all times, but until then I want you to wear something of mine." Regina said. "Take off your necklace."

Reaching around Emma unhooked the clasp of the gold necklace she always wore. It had been a gift to herself when she had gotten out of prison, a promise to herself, to trust her gut. She was.

"Hand out." Regina slowly lowered the gold chain she was holding into Emma's open palm.

Emma ran her thumb over the small gold tree, "it's beautiful." She breathed.

"Thank you, it was mine." Regina smiled softly. "You will wear it until we get you a collar, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Her voice was stern, and it immediately made Emma tremble with desire. "Yes Mistress." She whispered as she clasped the necklace closed, smiling as she continued to caress the pendant.

Walking back around her desk, Regina slid her underwear down her legs before sitting back down in her chair, opening her top drawer to hide the garment from sight. '"Now that you're mine, be a good little slut and get on your knees and eat me out, slow. I want you to use your both your considerable skills and your poor restraint. I don't want to climax for at least twenty minutes, but that doesn't mean I want a drop in pleasure, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." She quickly made her way around to the far side of the desk to stand in front of Regina.

"Wait, turn around." Regina reached for the Sheriffs cuffs; she slipped them over her wrists, tightening them until the metal cut into her skin. "I hope you purchased new handcuffs, because I'm not using magic to release you this time."

"I did Mistress."

"Good." Spinning her around she roughly forced Emma to her knees before moving her skirt up her own hips and her chair forward. As Emma enthusiastically began her efforts to please her new Mistress, Regina picked up her phone to speak to her secretary. "Please make sure we are not disturbed, that it all."

Sitting back in her chair Regina smiled as she looked down. The door to her office was unlocked, and her desk didn't have a back to it. Meaning that if anyone did walk in, Emma's actions would be totally exposed. After all what was life without a little danger?

Arms bound behind her, Emma was learning how to balance as she leans forward, her tongue dancing over Regina's abundant wetness.

Regina sighed in annoyance as the phone rang; picking it up she smirked at the sound of the voice on the line. "David what a pleasant surprise." She gave a soft slap to the back of Emma's head, signalling for her to continue as she had stopped upon hearing her father's name. "Actually I'm a little busy right, maybe tomorrow afternoon?" She bit back a moan as Emma probed her tongue deep inside of her. "Your sources were not mistaken, Sheriff Swan is indeed here…. No need, she's eating right now. Would you like me to put her on the phone?"

Emma froze in horror as she sat back a little, her nose and face covered with Regina's wetness.

With a glare of disappointment Regina grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, forcing her back between her legs. "I'll send her back to you soon, just as soon as I'm finished with her." Her hips jolted involuntarily against Emma's tongue as she flicked her clit. "I'll tell her." She said before placing the receiver back in the cradle. Stroking the back of Emma's head, Regina let her head fall back into the chair. "Your father wanted me to tell you that he and Henry have decided to go finishing tomorrow." Lacing her fingers through Emma's hair once more, she pulled harshly so that dark emerald eyes met her own. "Would you like to come over for a play date?"

"Yes Mistress."

* * *

><p>So what did my little faeries think? Let me know, good or bad. I don't bite... Much ;)<p>

Chapter 9 Sneak Peak: The one where her dignity isn't all Emma loses


	9. Play Date Saturday

**EDIT I uploaded the wrong version, if you read before 21:35 GMT Friday 7th Nov it has changed!**

This chapter may not be to everyone's taste, but not ever chapter will be. Some of the content of this chapter was requested by one of my lovely readers who has asked to remain anonymous, little faerie you know who you're, this is for you.

Any of my other readers (who do not comment as guest/anon) are more than welcome to make suggestions or ask for content you wish to see. However I do have a 20+ chapter plot so it may or may not be in anytime soon (depends on your ideas)

I would like to make the hugest shout out to my beta, she is always wonderful, but this week she had less than 24hrs to turn this chapter around for your guys, so ALL credit this week lies with the wonderful imperfectionisunderated, she is an angel, and without her you wouldn't have todays chapter, so lets give her a round of applause!

I do not believe this chapter requires any additional warnings.

* * *

><p><strong>TGIBDSMF <strong>

**Chapter Nine**

Straightening the lapel of her red leather jacket, Emma tried to shake the smug grin from her face as she waited for Regina to answer the door. It was Saturday morning, their arranged 'play-date' and Emma was fifteen minutes early for their 'appointment', and was rather proud of herself, as she was nearly always late for everything. This was their first time together since signing the contract the day before, and Emma wanted to make a good impression, and try to go at least five minutes without being punished. She would have arrived at Regina's manor even earlier, but she had waved Henry and her father off that morning, as they left for their first fishing expedition together, and had then had to white-lie to Mary Margaret when she had asked why they couldn't spend mother-daughter bonding time together. She had in part felt guilty, she did want to spend more time with Mary Margaret, but not only had she already agreed to a play date with Regina, with unknown consequences if she called to cancel, but she also really _really _wanted to be there, more than she wanted to gossip over coffee and magazines.

"You're early, I'm not ready for you. I suppose you will need a little training to keep you from making my schedule completely haphazard." Regina snapped, her forehead was creased in annoyance and her arms were crossed in front of herself as she glared at the blonde.

Emma's smug look evaporated under Regina's hot gaze, her heart pounding with fear of punishment, however this feeling was vastly overshadowed by her fear that she had disappointed her new Mistress, that she would regret taking her on as her submissive, that she wasn't good enough, and that Regina would soon realize it and toss her to one side.

Taking Emma's hand she pulled her into her house, magicing the door closed behind them as she dragged Emma down the hallway and into her den to a straight backed chair. "Jeans and panties off and get over my lap!" She demanded as she took her seat.

Kicking her shoes off, Emma slid her jeans down, followed by her underwear. It was the first time in days Regina hadn't ordered her to go without underwear in advance, but she suspected that the previous 3 hours was all the use she'd get out of them that day. Lying over Regina's lap she couldn't help but tense her arse cheeks in her anticipation of the impending assault. "Mistress I'm sorry," she whispered in defense. "I thought you'd be pleased I was early, instead of late."

Ignoring her pleas Regina began administering fifteen hard smacks as befitting the transgression of arriving fifteen minutes early. She spanked both cheeks repeatedly, in the same spot, the blonde's cries of discomfort escalating into screams as the spanking proceeded until Emma's arse was burning hot and glowing.

"Put your panties in your mouth before you alert the entire town with your childish fussing. I've never seen a grown woman carry on so. What will we do when you really need some discipline? I guess I'll have to take you out to the stables or something."

Emma couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips at the thought of Regina taking her to the stables. A lone tear ran down her cheek, in sympathy of the smarting of her rear cheeks. Reaching out she obediently took her discarded underwear, closing her eyes softly as she placed the fabric in her mouth, a make shift gag. But it was more than that; it was a symbol, a symbol of her degradation.

When Regina's punishment came to an end, Emma stayed still, biting down on the fabric of her panties, forcing herself not to cry. She jolted in surprise as she felt a finger run against her core, seconds later that finger was pressed against her lips. Taking her finger in her mouth she groaned again at the taste of her own wetness as she moved it between her tongue and her panties. Regina's finger was soaked and Emma couldn't deny how turned on she was, how the harder Regina was with her the more aroused she became.

"Straddle me." Not one to mince her words, as usual Regina was straight to the point.

Climbing off, Emma gingerly straddled Regina's lap, wincing as her arse came into contact with Regina's legs. She closed her eyes to again fight back tears, as Regina parted her legs, so that Emma's cheeks were no longer resting against her legs, but instead suspended midair, as she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist to hold her up.

"Look at me."

Reluctantly Emma let her gaze meet her Mistresses, her eyes were glassy and her face pale.

"I expect you to be _on time _when I ask you to be, not early, and certainly not late, but on time. Is that too much to ask of my slut? Do you not want to please your Mistress? Isn't that what you signed up for?"

"No mistress! Yes Mistress! I…" The tears of shame began to fall freely; the disappointment on Regina's face and in her tone of voice was too much to bear. "I'm so sorry," her voice cracked "it won't ever happen again. I promise you mistress, I promise!"

"Hush!" Brushing away a stray tear with the pad of her thumb she smiled softly. "I will always be fair. Firm, but fair."

Emma nodded; it was more than she had ever hoped for. Regina was indeed as sweet and soft at times as she had been before they had signed the contract, more so even. When Emma had dabbled with BDSM in the past, she had found it to just be about control and dominance. She had never felt an equal, or as though she mattered, but Regina was different; She made her feel safe, respected, desired, and dare she say… loved. No… No she dared not think of such things.

Sighing softly Regina leant her forehead against Emma's, her eyes closed as she basked in the moment's silence. Swallowing hard she forced herself not to think, not to think about Emma, about them, about what they were or what they could be. "I'd like to take something from you Emma, a symbol. You signed the contract giving yourself to me, but I don't know if you fully comprehend what that means." Her voice was soft and calm as she spoke, her fingers gently caressing over the back of Emma's hands, comforting her, relaxing her. "I want to take something from you" she repeated.

Pulling back Emma looked into Regina's now opened eyes, her own watery and red, her lashes stuck together by the remnants of her tears. She gave a gentle nod as she swallowed to clear her throat. Sitting up straighter, ignoring the pain it caused she nodded again, "yes Mistress." Perhaps she should have felt fear, or trepidation. Perhaps she should have been curious. She wasn't. All she felt was an overwhelming desire to please her Mistress, _her_ Regina. An overwhelming yearning to give Regina everything she desired, which in turn would give herself everything she desired.

"Good girl." Holding Emma's weight with her hands, she helped her swing her legs over to stand, ensuring she didn't cause her anymore pain than necessary. She'd been punished, and she'd learnt from it. The slight sting would be a reminder, and that was all Emma needed right now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Regina placed a fluffy towel down onto the seat of the black leather gynecology chair that stood in the center of her basement. If Emma hadn't been blindfolded, she would have wondered where the chair had come from, as she hadn't seen it on her previous visits. However Emma was blindfolded. She was knelt on the ground naked except for the black satin, which covered her eyes. She waited patiently as Regina set up the room, something Regina had informed her, and she wouldn't have had to do had she arrived at the instructed time. The dark marble floor was cold, hard and very uncomfortable, and was serving as a strong lesson. Emma was quickly realising she didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in this position, and vowed in silence to herself to do everything in her power to prevent further punishment.

_If _Emma hadn't have been blindfolded, she might also have wondered what it was exactly Regina planned to do to her. She grimaced at the sound the sound of metal on marble as Regina wheeled a surgical instrument tray next to the chair. This was followed by the sound of Regina's heels clicking further away, followed by silence. Deafening silence. Emma hated to be abandoned when she was blindfolded. She felt the darkness surround her, engulfing her. For the first time that day her heart began to pound as she suffocated in the sweet desolation.

Emma jumped as a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, "Mistress?" She whispered, unsure if she was permitted to speak or not. Her heart threatened to rupture from her chest. She hadn't heard the click of Regina's heels as she had walked back across the room, so who was this stranger who stood over her naked submissive form?

"Stand pet."

Her heart leapt from her chest, it _was_ her Mistress. Why had she removed her heels? Was she barefoot? Was she naked? The not knowing set her imagination wild, running free at the many possibilities. Blindfolded, her imagination was all she had. Rising to her feet, she held her hands out in front of herself as Regina guided her to the chair. Once sat down, her hands were soon bound. They weren't handcuffs this time, she couldn't feel the cold metal against her skin, instead she felt the tight binding of wide leather cuffs. The soft towel under her didn't go unnoticed, and once more she felt overwhelming gratitude prick at her eyes. She felt her legs spread wide as they were secured, unbeknownst to her in the stirrups of the chair. Her ankles were then also strapped down with cuffs matching those around her wrists.

Sitting down on a small stool, Regina sat between Emma's legs. Wheeling the surgical tray closer, she let her hand rest for a moment against the cold steel edge as she watched Emma's expression. Passive and calm, there wasn't so much a flicker of fear. Placing a hand on Emma's knee she slowly moved her fingers up the inside of her submissives thigh, to the dip of her groin. Lacing her fingers through the downy curls scattering Emma's pubis she gave a harsh yank, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise.

Realisation dawned on Emma like the first light of a new day, flooding her with excitement and a pinch of fear. She had never been bare before, just well maintained, and the thought caused her heart to race once more at the image.

Regina turned to the shaving kit atop the table aside a towel and hot water. Taking a small pair of silver scissors, she began to trim, her free hand gently caressing Emma's inner thigh, subtly assuring her. Taking the small brush she foamed up the shaving cream and began to gently apply it to Emma's groin, ensuring she was evenly covered. Picking up the safety razor she smiled softly as she looked at Emma's face, still as calm as before, _so full of trust _she thought. It made her heart swell to have Emma's genuine trust. With a small flourish she brought the blade slowly across her mound, taking care not to cut her as she worked deftly.

The only sound to fill the room was Emma's soft breathing and the crackle of the hairs as they were cut. Regina rinsed the razor in the water between each stroke, shaving until all trace of hair was gone. Taking a damp flannel she wiped away the left over foam until Emma was clean and completely bare.

Taking a small bottle of post treatment oil she poured a little in her hands before tenderly massaging it into Emma's freshly exposed skin.

With a flick of Regina's wrists Emma's blindfold vanished into a cloud of smoke. Her arms and legs still bound, all Emma could do was lean her head forward to see her 'new do'. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked down.

Regina had dipped her head, her hot tongue licking up the full length of Emma's wet slit. The restrained blonde couldn't help but let out a moan at the delectable sight, she always loved Regina between her legs, but somehow this was the most erotic it had ever seemed. As Regina lifted her gaze to meet Emma's, her tongue running against her top lip before taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she smirked her signature smirk. Emma shuddered; she shuddered in delight, excitement, trepidation and desire.

With a painfully slow motion, Regina eased a finger between swollen folds, then two.

Bound to the chair, all Emma could do was rock her hips against Regina's steady rhythm, swaying from side to side. She groaned as Regina added a third finger as she teased the flat of her tongue against the blonde's swollen clit. The blood had surged, and it was erect and exposed from its hood, blossoming.

Sucking Emma's clit into her mouth, she let her teeth gently graze against it as she ground her fingers deep inside of her, denying her sub the pace she craved, the intensity she needed. Without warning she pulled back, standing up, and with a wave of her hand Emma's blindfold was restored.

The pounding of her heart once more returned, as Emma tried to steady her breathing, concentrating on the sounds, hoping for any clue as to what Regina would do next. She couldn't just leave her like that, _could she?_

The sound of metal rattling as Regina wheeled the table away from the foot of the chair was replaced by silence. Barefoot, she could move like a panther in the night. Emma's senses were heightened by her lack of sight, and she strained to hear the smallest of sounds, but all she could hear was silence. A match being struck close to her right side caused her to start, the subtle smell of burning and the soft warmth against her cheek surprisingly soothing. This feeling was short lived as she let out a gasp of pain and shock.

Regina smirked to herself as she watched Emma as she pulled against the restraints, a long thin purple trail of wax running between the blonde's breasts and down to her navel. The wax cooled on impact and its dark glossy opaque iridescence was stark contrasts to Emma's pale skin. She was mesmerised as she dropped more wax over soft breasts, tight abs and toned thighs, at the way in which Emma arched her back, moaning wantonly with every delicious sting.

And then they heard it, the loud knock of Regina's front door echoing through the house and down to the basement. Sighing slightly, Regina closed her eyes for a moment in annoyance before giving a quick blow to the candle and setting it between Emma's parted legs, gently touching against her aching core, subtly teasing her.

"Don't go anywhere slut, I'll be back." And with that Regina left Emma tied up alone and naked in the basement. The only proof Emma had that she had indeed left was the sound of the basement door closing and the heavy brass latch being slid shut followed by the distant muffled sound of Regina's voice at the front door. _Don't go anywhere_ she thought, where was it exactly she thought she might go?

* * *

><p>So this chapter isn't a fantasyexperience of my own, however I hope this doesn't show too much, and that you still enjoyed it.

So there you are little faeries, what do you think? Check out my Tumblr. for your chance to win my TGIBDSMF competition x

Chapter 10 Sneak Peak: The one with the egg


	10. Dinner Date Saturday

Only 2 and a bit days until TGIBDSMF competition closes, for your chance to win check out my tumblr little faeries.

Once again my lovely beta was given very little time to turn this around, I'm a bad bad writer

This chapter is dedicated to all those who leave comments, especially to those faeries who leave comments every week, it means so much to me to have such wonderful readers. Mwah, I love you!

Warning: This chapter has smut, angst and fluff (an entirely new combo for me, I know. Usually I write smut, smut with a little more smut and sometimes I even put a helping of smut on the top). So I hope you enjoy a different side. It is important to me to show the many sides of a developing BDSM relationship, and not just the sex, its more than that. So much more than that.

**EDIT This has now been beta'd :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

They sat in the diner, the five of them, David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Emma and Regina. It was Saturday evening and the boys had returned from their fishing expedition empty handed and crestfallen. Snow had decided that as they had no fish for supper, they should all go out for dinner, Regina too. At one point in time Regina would have shuddered at the thought of an awkward family meal in the cheap diner, but times had changed. Too much of the Charmings' over positive 'half full' attitude still gave her a migraine and the urge to incinerate small rodents, but in small doses she found herself not entirely irritated.

She found herself enjoying evenings like this even more when she knew that Emma was trying her best not to squirm every time the brunette turned dial of the wireless remote up, a remote, which was linked to the egg that was, buried deep inside of Emma. Once Regina almost choked on a sip of her wine, after cranking the dial up another notch, causing Emma to yelp in surprise and pleasure, and almost jump out of the booth.

Emma's grip was so tight around her cutlery her knuckles shone white as she grit her teeth desperately trying to suppress her moans. She sat opposite her son, and between her mother and father, it wasn't the most ideal situation to be teased incessantly, but Regina had been playing with the remote for the better part of two hours, and by the look on her face, and the sparkle in her eyes, Emma guessed she was enjoying herself immensely.

Regina was indeed enjoying herself _immensely. _Her eyes sparkled as she watched Emma's tortured struggle. The flush of her cheeks, the harsh set of her jaw biting down hard, the conscious steady breathing, as though she was coaching herself on how to inhale and exhale. Rocking the dial under her thumb she teased, a pendulum of sensations. As soon as she turned the vibrations up they once more dropped to a steady hum, and then back to a more persistent buzz and so on and so forth.

"So you boys had a good day?" Mary Margaret asked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"It was awesome mum!" Henry, David and Regina were stood in the Mills kitchen as Henry relayed the tales of the day with delightful enthusiasm. "We caught this fish and it was huge and David was trying to reel it in but it was so strong and it just kept swimming deeper, and then SPLASH!" His exclamation was punctuated by his small hands hitting the kitchen counter top, "David fell overboard" at this he fell into an uncontrollable giggle fit, slumping down the counters to the floor._

_Turning around with a smile Regina gestured at David's sopping wet clothes. "Well that explains the attire, I thought seaweed was a fashion statement."_

_Shaking his head, David laughed, "No." Reaching behind his ear he pulled free a stray strand of green kelp. "He won't get away from us again though, next time we'll be ready, right!"_

_Henry nodded with a grin, "but I'm bringing a video camera just in case." _

_Regina and David laughed as Henry skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Pouring two cups of coffee she smiled leaning back against the counter "I can dry those clothes for you if you'd like, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."_

_"Would you?!" He knew if Mary Margaret found out about his little accident she'd prevent him from going again, or worse, she'd make him wear some hideous neon buoyancy aid. _

_"Of course." With a wave of her hand David's clothes were dry once more, with no evidence of his trip into the blue. "A knight in flannel is one thing, but a wet knight in flannel is something all together different." She teased with a laugh._

_"Behave." He laughed back before adding, "if you know how."_

_Feigning offence she brought a hand to her chest "Moi?" She laughed. _

"_Can I ask a favour of you Regina?" David asked cautiously. _

"_You can ask, I might not agree, but you can ask."_

_He couldn't help but smile, he preferred Regina so much more when they weren't trying to kill each other. "Mary Margaret –" He began._

_Holding her hands up Regina smiled understanding exactly where the conversation was heading. "You don't want her to know you were taking swimming lessons from a cod."_

"_Yes." He admitted, ashamed that he was asking her to lie._

"_Consider it out little secret." She winked before laughing and changing the subject. "So how was he?"_

_"As well behaved as always, though he did complain about wanting his-"_

_"Muuuuuuuuum!" Henry's voice echoed through the house as he thundered down the stairs._

_"No running and no shouting Henry Mills, you know the rules in this house." Regina rolled her eyes as David laughed._

_Skidding to a halt in the kitchen Henry donned his puppy face, one Regina was fast realising was definitely a family trait passed down from his mother's side. "Where's my games console?"_

_"I guess it's where you last had it, isn't it. If you put things away properly you wouldn't have this problem." They had this discussion daily and she wondered why she bothered._

_"I was in your den when you were working the other day!" He exclaimed happily as he remembered where he had left his game._

_"I'll get it!" Regina snapped before repeating a little softer. "I'll get it, why don't you find David a biscuit, I think it's the least he deserves."_

_In her den Regina picked up Emma's still discarded clothes, folding them and placing them in the bottom drawer of her desk. The last thing she needed was their son finding Emma's underwear in her office; there was no good way she could think to explain that. Leaving the room she cursed, remembering Henry's game, it would arouse suspicion if she returned without it. Fetching it from the side, she smiled as she walked down the hallway, past her secret basement door leading to where Emma was still tied up at her mercy, her father feet away in the kitchen oblivious to his daughter's current situation. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Emma are you okay, you've barely touched your ice cream sundae." Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

Her gaze flickered from between her mother and her Mistress, her cheeks still flushed crimson. "I'm fine."

"She looks like she needs to lie down in a dark room somewhere." Ruby shot Regina a knowing smile, she was stood by their booth one hand cocked on her hip, the other behind Regina resting on the back of her seat.

Smirking back at Ruby, Regina nodded her head in agreement as her eyes raked over the younger brunettes appearance. "Yes, I think you're right."

Emma felt jealously creep over her skin like a virus. She had never thought herself as a particularly envious individual, but watching the way the two brunettes looked at each other, made her want to jump over the table and kiss Regina in front of everyone. She didn't.

"I'll get this, my treat" Regina said opening her purse.

"No, I invited you, I'm paying." Mary Margaret said placing bills onto the cheque that Ruby had just delivered.

"Then I'll cover the tip." Regina insisted.

Emma watched as she handed a more than generous tip to Ruby, she watched the way they touched, Regina's thumb caressing the back of her hand for a moment. She watched Ruby's uncharacteristic bashful yet gleeful smile as Regina complimented her on her attentiveness. She watched, all she could do was watch.

Grabbing her coat the blonde fled the diner; she felt sick, her head spinning, and her heart pounding. She leant back against the wall of Granny's, her shaky breath clouding in the cold nights air as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, and comfort. She groaned inwardly at the sound of the bell chiming as Mary Margaret, David and Henry came out of the diner, she knew Regina was behind them, she could feel her eyes upon her, but she could not bring herself to look at her, she would not let Regina see her cry.

"Emma you look terrible!" Mary Margaret gasped as she rushed towards her, taking Emma's pale face between her gloved hands.

"Gee thanks!" Emma breathed, pulling free from her mothers grip. "I think I just want to go home, I just need to be alone."

Reaching into her jacket pocket for the remote, Regina turned the egg off. Emma gasped at the void, she felt like her world had just been unplugged, and everything she had come to know. 24hours, it was 24hours since she had signed the contract, how had she gotten so deep so quickly. Was Regina bored now she had her? Was Ruby her replacement or her predecessor? "I just want to be alone." Pushing past her parents she fled, tears burning down cold cheeks. She tried to tell herself it was from the wind stinging at her eyes and not the emotions bubbling inside of her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the welcome sound of Regina's heels clicking down the steps of the basement, turning her head she beamed as the brunette came into view. "I thought you'd forgotten about me." She said, her smile turning sad._

"_Never." Regina smiled back reassuringly. In her hands were Emma's clothes, which she set down on the bed. Coming to stand at the foot of the chair, she caressed her hands up Emma's calves as she spoke to her. "I'm sorry for leaving you, it wasn't a punishment." She explained. "Your father brought Henry home, and he's invited us all to Grannies for dinner, Henry is just in the shower now." Taking the candle from between Emma's legs she returned it to its rightful home in her 'chest of desires'. Reaching into the box she took out a remote control egg, a personal favorite of hers, she slipped it into her pocket with a smile._

_She returned to Emma with a bowl of fresh water and clean cloths, placing them back down onto the silver table. Sat at Emma's side she placed a large sponge in the warm soapy water, before running it over Emma's torso, cleaning off the spirograph of dried purple wax. _

_Emma watched Regina's face as she worked, the tender look in her eyes, the softness of her features. This was not the Evil Queen she had been told so much about, or even the cold Mayor or dominating Mistress she had born witness to. This was the caring mother and affectionate lover that few were lucky to see, but she saw._

_The warmth of the water against the cool of the basement made Emma's fine hairs stand on end, as a shiver ran through her. Without a word Regina gave a wave, the warm glow of the fire flickering to life was seen._

_When Emma was clean, at least externally, Regina deftly untied her restraints, freeing Emma from her bonds. "Sit up."_

_Emma sat imminently, smiling down at the brunette, something Regina couldn't allow. Standing in her heels, Regina once more towered over her pet. "I have a present for you." She said taking the egg out of her pocket. "I want you to insert this, and then get dressed." _

_Emma laughed at the realisation of what her Mistress had planned for her. "Yes Mistress." She said taking the egg from her outstretched hand. She was still insanely wet, and the black egg slid inside without resistance and her internal muscles automatically clenched around the velvety plastic. Swinging her legs over the side of the chair, she hopped down to get dressed, as her Mistress had commanded of her. _

_Watching in silence, Regina smiled in amusement as she occasionally turned the egg on, delighting the way Emma would jolt in surprise every time. "You're not allowed to come slut, do you understand."_

"_Yes Mistress." She replied as she returned to stand in front of Regina ready for inspection._

"_No matter how close you get, you will not come."_

"_I understand Mistress."_

"_Good girl." Pulling Emma in by the nape of her neck, Regina kissed her passionately, her tongue forcing entrance as she pressed their bodies together. "You're mine."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma's phone rang out in the dark silence of her room. She ignored it listening to the persistent ring, as she stared into space. Finally as the caller seemed to show no sign of hanging up she answered. "What?!" she snapped. She knew she shouldn't, even if she hadn't read the caller ID she'd have known whose voice she'd have heard on the other end of the line.

"Hush kitten!"

Regina's soft calming voice almost broke her to tears. Bringing her knees to her chest "please" her voice cracked.

Regina sighed; she was sat on the foot of her bed in a floor length silver satin nightgown. To anyone else one word alone would mean nothing, but to Regina that 'please' said a thousand words. It conveyed every tangled emotion and thought Emma was enduring. With her phone still pressed to her ear she walked down the corridor to Henry's room, silently opening the door, she watched their son sleeping blissfully, her heart swelling with love. Closing the door she checked the protection spell she had cast, encompassing his room before disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

Placing a hand on Emma's shoulder she sat behind her on the bed, gently pulling her into her strong embrace, her fingers running through her long blonde hair as she gently rocked her.

"You and Ruby." Emma whispered.

"Yes." She said softly, "Ruby and I have a past."

"How could you not tell me this?"

"Hush." She would never lie to Emma, and she hadn't intentionally deceived her. She had had every intention of telling her when the time was right. Though she in part knew the time would never be right, and that these things always had a way of revealing themselves at inopportune moments.

"Are you still…" Her voice choked as she forced back the tears, sinking deeper into Regina's embrace.

"Emma, I made a vow to you." Regina said softly as she continued to comfort her. "I signed that contract just the same as you did, I am bound to it in just the same way you are."

"But you can have other pets." Emma cried.

"Yes, I can. But I also stated I would never do anything to cause you harm, physically or emotionally." The thought of hurting Emma made her stomach churn, and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Emma's hair. "Also, I have been a little preoccupied since we signed the contract, when do you think I found the time for Ruby, hmm?" She laughed softly.

"I don't know."

"Ruby and I have tried things in the past, but she does not belong to me, and I do not belong to her. Do you understand that? She isn't you, and she will never replace you. I won't tell you that I won't sleep with her again, because I don't want to break a promise, but I won't if I think you can't handle it. YOU are my priority, not her and certainly not anyone else. I chose you Emma, I am yours just as much as you are mine, please don't forget that."

"You're mine." She whispered into the darkness. She didn't know how two words could fill her with so much comfort, washing the fear and paranoia away.

"Until such a time as you don't want me to be, on one condition."

"Anything."

"You don't shut me out, we agreed to be open and honest. I know you nearly hung up my call, I know, because I would too. We are so similar Emma, one day you'll understand that."

"I promise Mistress."

Silence settled like the first fall of snow, calm and welcoming. Regina could feel Emma's heartbeat steady as she leant against her and she could feel her breathing slow. Kissing her on the forehead she whispered softly "I can't stay here Emma."

"I know" how could five words tear her in two? She had called her Emma, her voice soft and sweet yet full of tortured regret. She couldn't stay.

Pulling Emma back onto the bed, Regina covered them both with a blanket as she spooned the fragile blonde. "I'm here now, just close your eyes my perfect little kitten."

When Emma had finally drifted off to sleep Regina pulled out from behind her. Standing over her sleeping form, Emma looked so small, so vulnerable. Gently Regina stroked the back of her hand over her cheek and with a flourish a small white rose appeared in her hand, which she placed on the pillow next to Emma's head. Sighing, she changed her mind. She was getting in too deep, and it was only going to cause heartache.

In the palm of her hand she created a small ball of fire, dropping the flower into it. The rose shriveled in contorted agony as its pure petals blackened and died, if there ever was a metaphor for her life, and how she felt, this was it.

* * *

><p>So what did my little faeries think?<p>

To fluff or not to fluff?

Don't forget to enter the TGIBDSMF comp on tumblr faeries, it takes five min of your time, and you could win

Chapter Eleven Sneak Peak: The one with the photo shoot


	11. Photoshoot Saturday

Apology No. 1 : I'VE HAD NO ACCESS TO INTERNET FOR THE PAST FOUR DAYS! I am so so sorry this didn't get uploaded on Friday, but I just had no way to do it :'(

Thanks again to my wonderful beta for turning this around in a few hours so you didn't have to wait any longer

Congratulations No.1 : A HUGE CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNER OF THE FIRST TGIBDSMF COMPERTITION ABBERDABBERZ!

Notice: Check out my Tumblr to see photos of Emma's outfits

A well deserving winner, your feedback was fantastic and sweet!

This chapter is dedicated to faeries everywhere x

* * *

><p><strong>Photo-shoot Saturday<strong>

A week had passed since the evening at Granny's, and things between Emma and Regina had returned to a state similar to how things had been between them prior to the contract. Commands had not been uttered, punishments had not been issued and knees had not been knelt on. They had again spoken about their feelings towards the contract and their current lifestyle, but neither seemed willing or confident enough to push the topic any further.

When Henry had assured Regina all his homework was completed she had agreed he could go to the arcade with friends. She already had a perfect plan for how to spend her Saturday alone anyway. The many dull and drab meetings she endured provided her with the perfect opportunity to enjoy one of her favourite pastimes, online shopping, and after the week she'd had she'd made many, many additional purchases.

"What are these?" Emma asked gesturing at the dining table, which was adorned with five glossy black boxes, each tied with a crimson satin ribbon.

"Well why don't you open them and find out dear?" Smiling, Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips as she guided her closer to the table.

Emma slowly pulled at one of the ribbons. She wasn't used to presents, growing up as a friendless orphan she hadn't received many in her lifetime. A lump stuck in her throat and her heart pounded, something it hardly seemed to stop doing when she was in Regina's presence. "Lingerie?" She giggled, turning to face the brunette with a navy bra dangling from her extended forefinger.

"I want you to model them for me."

"Model?" She asked slowly, as the nerves crept in.

"Yes, there are a selection of outfits which I want you to pose in-" In a small cloud of purple smoke a camera appeared in Regina's outstretched hand. "I want you to pose for the camera." She watched as Emma's mouth dropped open and smiled at the novel silence. "No one will ever see these photos but you and I."

Emma nodded slowly as she tried to process what it was Regina wanted from her. She'd never posed for a photo-shoot before, and certainly not one where she was so scantily clad.

"Are you ready for this?" Regina asked.

"Um... I guess… Yes Mistress."

Regina smiled; Emma's offer of submission cemented her own opinions that they were back on track, and once more in a good place. "Okay, take the lingerie upstairs in my bedroom and change, we'll do the shoot there."

"In your bedroom?" Emma asked in surprise, it wasn't often their time together took place in Regina's bedroom. She understood why, firstly they weren't often patient enough to make it to a bedroom, instead opting for counter tops, desks, cells and staircases to name but a few, secondly their 'activities' often required non transferable equipment located in Regina's basement, finally to be in Regina's bedroom made it more intimate and neither of them were completely ready for that.

"Well, I thought a lingerie shoot would look more natural in a bedroom, but if you'd rather shoot it in my back garden -" Regina was smirking as per usual as she teased the blonde. She loved to make Emma smile, nearly as much as she liked to see the look on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"That's not the dumbest question I've ever asked." Trying her best to carry the stack of five boxes, Emma made quite a sight. With the boxes blocking her vision, her steps were slow and exaggerated as she felt her way across the dining room to the staircase in the hallway.

Watching with amusement, Regina offered no assistance. "Yes dear, but you do have a larger repertoire of "dumb questions" than most." She said punctuating the air with her fingers. "That being said-" Her voice more serious now as she followed Emma, taking two of the boxes from her and then leading the way, "we've all done and said things we regret, but we learn, and we grow as a result."

Emma couldn't help but smile to herself, firstly because of Regina's profound words and the joy it brought her to hear the way she was beginning to embrace her past and improve because of it, but mostly because from her current vantage point she got a fantastic view of Regina's arse as it sashayed up the stairs.

In her large master bedroom Regina placed her two boxes behind a screen on the far side.

"Is there any particular outfit you want me start with?" Emma asked gesturing to the boxes.

"No, you get to choose."

As Emma looked through the outfits a plan began to form in her mind. Unfolding a white ensemble with blue embellishments from its tissue paper, she stripped discarding her clothes in her usual manner, a heap on the ground. Pulling on the white satin panties and bra she draped the sheer frilly camisole over the top, tying the bow at the front, before stepping out from behind the screen.

As she came into view, Regina felt her heart skip. Emma was truly breathtaking.

"So?" Emma asked as she gave a quick spin.

"Uh, you look...Wow!" Turning her back to Emma for a second to grab the camera Regina tried her hardest to reduce the colour she knew had just flared up in her cheeks. "Umm, just get on the bed and just lounge."

Crawling onto the bed, Emma leaned on one arm as Regina began to shoot. She moved languidly atop the pale silky sheets.

After shooting several angles and positions, Regina told Emma to lose the camisole. Regina hadn't been prepared for the effect that the young blonde would have on her as she modeled. She tried unsuccessfully to slow down her racing pulse as she continued to photograph.

With very little prompting, Emma ran through a gamut of poses; sitting, reclining, lying down, kneeling and more. Like a professional, she shot Regina a range of expressions from smiling innocently to sultry seductress.

Back behind the screen Emma quickly changed, she was enjoying herself far more than she'd anticipated. She loved to have Regina's eyes on her, to have her undivided attention. Crawling back onto the bed smirking internally as she watched Regina's eyes darken as she took in her appearance. She wore pale silvery gray satin high waisted panties which reached her navel embellished with pale ducky pink lace around the leg. The matching bra pushed her breasts high, the cups covered in the pink lace.

Regina continued to shoot frame after frame, ignoring the desire to throw Emma down on the bed as she ignored the ache between her legs. Emma's act was driving her insane. The coy smile on her lips as she crawled up towards the camera on her hands and knees, wiggling her arse in the air as she did so. Neither spoke as they continued to take pictures, words weren't needed, and if she was honest, Regina didn't trust the strength of her voice. Giving a light cough she broke the silence.

"Next?" Emma asked innocently to which Regina just nodded.

As late morning turned to early afternoon, Regina felt herself becoming more and more flustered and had resorted to dousing herself with mental buckets of ice cold water. She had planned this day to orient around Emma, so the young woman could see herself how she saw her, stunning in every way. She had not prepared for how aroused seeing Emma like this would make her, lounging in lingerie with seductive confidence.

Emma wasn't sure if she was having the desired effect on Regina, who mostly remained quiet as she shot picture after picture. She had seen the older woman's eyes occasionally glaze over which she hoped meant Regina was turned on. Emma had deliberately picked the order of outfits, ensuring she saved the hottest, a little red number, for last.

The latest, an emerald green teddy, was the sheerest yet. Regina could see Emma's hard nipples as they pushed against the thin lace. Emma moved kneeling atop the sheets, she brought one finger _innocently_ to her lip as the other snaked down her toned abdomen to tease herself through the thin fabric of her panties; all the while her eyes were locked with the camera. As she continued to take pictures she felt her mouth dry and her palms grow clammy.

She'd always believed Emma to be the sexiest woman she'd ever encountered, but she'd never before seen her in this light. She was _very_ pleasantly surprised to find out how willing and eager Emma was to show that side of her when provided with some dimmed lights and expensive lingerie. She'd expected to have to provide constant encouragement, to arrange stray locks of hair or position Emma in the right way, but she didn't. As Emma changed into her fourth outfit she tried her best to compose herself in preparation, but nothing could have prepared her for the vision before her.

Emma walked past her to lean against the doorframe, the black patent heels she was wearing clicking on the wooden floor as she crossed the room. The navy blue satin bra barely covered her nipples and a triangle ribbon extended from the cups, encapsulating her breasts. The panties were cut in a low v at the front barely covering her and over the top she wore a matching navy ribbon suspender belt, slung low over her hips, connected to navy stockings.

With her arms above her head as she ran her fingers through her hair, she jutted her hips forward as her eyes bore into Regina's. It was becoming apparent to Emma that her plan was indeed working as the brunette's mouth opened and closed wordlessly taking photos once again. Turning the heat up a notch on her poses and facial expressions she worked for the camera.

Regina finally muttered, "Okay, Emma, I, uhm, think we're done with that one. Why don't you go put on... Um, how many are left?"

Sliding off the bed Emma smiled to herself at Regina's uncharacteristic inarticulateness. Behind the screen she removed her outfit, laying it back in its box. She noticed that with every outfit she wore the gusset of the panties seemed to grow damper. "Just the one," Emma called back. And what an outfit it was, bright red in colour, the fine lace triangles of the shelf bra barely covered her hardened nipples and the panties covered even less with their crotchless design embellished with a string of pearls running from between her arse cheeks and against her core. Sliding her feet into black patent heels she stepped out into view.

With her back turned, Regina saw movement in the mirror of her vanity, lifting her head her eyes grew wide and her mouth dry as she took in Emma's appearance. She smiled at the bright almost garish red against Emma's pale skin "I used to think I hated you in red, maybe it's just that hideous jacket I hate."

"Oh admit it you love that jacket." Emma purred as she reclined into a large leather chair. Her arms draped over the armrest she shot Regina a sultry look. As Regina snapped away with the camera Emma began to spread her legs, a look of sexual hunger boiling in her eyes, a look that wasn't lost on Regina.

The brunette's heart was now beating at an incredible pace and she was doing everything in her power to maintain her poise and decorum. However taking photos was becoming ever more difficult as her hands began to shake as the once proud and strong Queen was reduced to little more than a sexually hungry woman.

She had stopped offering Emma assistance as she modeled, partly because Emma seemed such a natural, as though she anticipated what she wanted before Regina could even say anything, but in truth, it was mostly because she was scared of physical contact with Emma. It had an arousing effect on her that seemed to increase with each touch and she was afraid that one of these times she might find herself doing more than simply touching. Today was about making Emma feel special and wanted, and the last thing Regina wanted was to push her for sex, to make her feel like an object.

Emma hooked her legs over one of the armrests, and her leant her head against the other as Regina continued to shoot her slow, seductive motions.

Inspired Regina had an idea. "Arch your back, push you breasts forward. Great!" She took several more photos but there was still something missing. This time, Regina decided she could control herself and she moved to stand over Emma, leaning towards the young blonde as she slid the bra strap off her shoulder, inadvertently exposing a taut nipple. Emma's nipples were so dark and almost mulberry in colour against her pale skin. As her fingers grazed the soft skin she felt electricity shoot through her, and she looked up into Emma's eyes to see the desire reflected in pools of emerald.

Smiling, she leant forwards, her thumb caressing at Emma's cheek as their lips met. Emma's lips were soft and warm, and as they kissed softly she ran her fingers through Emma's silky hair.

Emma's fingers were soon in Regina's hair pulling her in deeper in a desperate effort to drown in her kisses.

Regina reciprocated, her fingers tightening their grip on blonde curls as her tongue parted Emma's lips. She felt a thrill run up her spine as their soft sweet contact became a strong sexual charge as their tongues danced. They were both growing more aroused and Regina felt the wetness between her legs increase sevenfold, and she knew Emma was just as excited as she breathed in her scent.

Emma shivered as Regina's tongue caressed against hers, the desire and need consuming her. Rising she dragged Regina with her to the bed, falling back against the soft cushions, their lips and tongues never parting. Rolling them over she straddled the brunette as she kissed hungrily. They had been softer and more gentle all week, and she needed more.

Regina could feel Emma's rock hard nipples pressed against her blouse and as she pressed her bare thigh against crotch she could feel the hot dampness.

Grinding her pelvis down against the thigh repeatedly, the string of pearls running between her center only causing to increase the sensation as she panted into Regina's mouth until the brunette began to trail kisses across her cheek and down her throat. As Regina sucked hard at her pulse point, she gripped her shoulders hard as she felt herself near orgasm. Emma was blessed with the ability to achieve orgasm with relative ease and speed, but this was bordering on ridiculous. Regina was indeed a skilled lover, but not that skilled, no one was that skilled. Yet here Emma was teetering at the edge of climax from little more than heavy petting and some well placed kisses. Her core felt practically molten as she coated the bare thigh she was riding.

"You're flawless." Regina breathed softly, her nose tracing against Emma's ear as she rocked her leg in unison with the blonde above her.

As Regina's soft words filled her ears a pearl hit against her clit and she was tumbling, calling out Regina's name loudly as she climaxed, come soaking the bedding as well as the leg she had been riding.

Rolling them over to straddle the blonde, Regina smiled down at her as she recovered. Running her fingers over her damp thigh she brought them to her lips, tasting her young lover.

Fluttering her eyes open Emma chuckled softly when she saw Regina straddling her and smiling down. "My turn." She growled.

Regina's smile turned to a smirk as she gave a gentle nod. Her fingers pulled at the satin fabric of her blouse as she pulled it from skirt, unbuttoning it slowly her eyes locked with Emma's, watching them darken and her gaze intensify as she gradually exposed more and more soft skin. With the garment tossed haphazardly to the floor, Regina slowly began to slide the full-length zip of her skirt down her side until it fell away from her body.

Clad in a black lace bra, matching panties and hold up stockings she was stunning and Emma was once again convinced she had never set eyes on a more beautiful or sexy woman. As the blonde reached for her bra, Regina pulled back. "Wait, I want to finish the film."

"Ahhh c'mon." Emma whined childishly, she was impatient and she wasn't sure she could withstand another round of Regina holding out on her.

"Don't whine, it's not attractive," Regina smiled, though she knew in its own way it kind of was attractive, one of the many small things Emma did that made her heart melt. Retrieving the camera she held it up ready to shoot. "You know I'm worth the wait."

Emma almost purred at her words as Regina began to take pictures as she resumed her sensuous moves across the bed.

Regina found herself hurrying through the last film, she had enough photos already and she was far too impatient to wait any longer. As she shot the last picture Regina was almost quivering with need; her panties were soaked through and she practically tore them down her legs before ripping off her bra.

Meanwhile Emma kicked off her heels, and dropped her own panties and bra. Lying back, she held out her arms and Regina moved to lie atop her.

Looking down at the younger woman she smiled whispering "you're so beautiful."

Pulling Regina closer she kissed her deep and slow as she ran her hands up and down the bare back of the woman in her arms, occasionally cupping and squeezing Regina's supple yet firm arse.

Regina reached between them and gently held one of Emma's breasts as she began to run her fingers across the taut nipple, barely teasing her.

Breaking the kiss Emma said "I want to taste you, I want to feel you in my mouth." Without waiting for permission, her actions matched her words as she began to kiss down Regina's throat, smirking into her skin as she watched her eyes close and her lips part as she moaned softly. She grasped around Regina's waist urging her higher until her breasts were hanging over Emma's face. Lightly she kissed each nipple, before opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around one breast. She flicked the tip of her tongue up and down over the hard nub before laving her tongue around Regina's ripple as she sucked it into her mouth, feasting on one breast as she gently kneaded the other, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Regina was moaning softly and holding Emma's head to her chest as she sat on the girl's stomach. She began to move her hips as her already aroused body reacted to the wonderful feelings coming from the blonde worshipping at her bosom. She could feel her wetness spread across the toned flat plane of Emma's stomach.

Emma felt Regina's sex spread its warm moisture across her tummy and moaned into the breast in her mouth. Pulling back she pulled Regina back down their mouths finding each other as they kissed passionately. While they were lip-locked, she wrapped her legs around Regina and rolled both of them over. Once Regina was lying on her back, Emma moved her lips to the brunette's ear and began to nibble her ear lobe and run her tongue along the sensitive flesh. Feeling playful, Emma began kissing her way down the woman's flat stomach, spiraling her tongue in Regina's navel causing her to writhe and squeal in protest.

"Emma! What're you… Oh, whatever you're doing…" She gasped as Emma drew patterns over her skin with her fingers and tongue. It felt as though Emma was everywhere at once, drawing in invisible ink on the parchment of her body.

Nestled between Regina's legs, Emma ran her finger along one of her outer folds, causing the older woman to shiver in anticipation. Resting her head on Regina's thigh she continued to trace her outer swollen lips, spreading them she brought her mouth to the woman's core thrusting her tongue deep inside of her. Thoroughly exploring she licked and thrust with her tongue, sucking folds into her mouth and gently nibbling and teasing orchestrating a cacophony of sounds from deep moans to excited squeaks to throaty sighs.

Regina was in heaven, the alternating hard and soft tongue was delicious torture and she wanted it to both never stop and to climax immediately. "Oh God Emma!" She moaned as her head thrashed against the pillows.

Emma continued to tease her lover until finally her tongue began to tire, and Regina's threats began to grow more violent if she didn't give her her release. Moving up slightly she took Regina's clit between her lips, applying suction to the sensitive head.

The young woman's actions between her legs soon had Regina rocking her hips back and forth. She was so close, biting the back of her hand she whimpered. Emma's nails dug into her hips hard, she knew they'd leave marks and that excited her, Emma never marked her, no one ever marked her, they weren't allowed. She said nothing. As Emma sucked her clit hard one last time, she felt her orgasm explode, ripping through her as her entire body shook, her come flowing over Emma's chin as her consciousness faded into a bright light of sexual rapture.

As Regina came Emma released her clit, moving down to lap up the honey flowing from her. She quickly found Regina to be more sensitive post orgasm than usual, for with every lap of her tongue, Regina squeaked until she felt a hand reach down and pull her up.

Regina kissed her young lover deeply, drinking herself in from Emma's hot tongue. Breaking the kiss she smiled wickedly, "your turn." She growled as she tore the rest of the scarlet lingerie from Emma's body, kissing her newly exposed white skin. As she began her oral journey down, licking and nipping at dark swollen nipples Emma sighed. Moving between Emma's legs she breathed in the scent of the excited savior. "You smell delicious!" Regina declared before lowering her head, lightly kissing her clit then proceeding to lick her entire length. Sliding her tongue into Emma she groaned at how hot she was, practically molten. Experience taught her that after one climax Emma would come quickly and often with the right attention, and she intended to give it to her.

Emma bit down from the moment Regina's mouth touched her core as she felt the fluttering of a mini-orgasm almost instantly. As a lover Regina was maddeningly wonderful, Emma mused much like she was in most aspects of her life. Looking down at the dark hair between her legs she let out a desperate moan, she knew Regina was deliberately teasing her, deliberately avoiding the things she knew got Emma off. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss the brunette or scream at her, but she could do neither as she wordlessly groaned, her hips grinding at Regina's face.

Looking up without removing her mouth Regina flashed her a look of sadistic joy.

Emma whispered, "Please make me come, please."

Regina shook her head, her soft hair brushing the inside of Emma's thighs as she did so. She was going to enjoy this for as long as they both could. After a further twenty minutes of exquisite torture, Regina relented and swiped her tongue across Emma's rock hard clit. Emma screamed loudly as her body was wracked by the waves of pleasure.

Crawling up beside Emma, she kissed her body often along the way, before cradling the young woman in her arms as Emma slowly recovered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The two lovers spent the rest of the afternoon teasing and pleasuring each other over and over again. Emma's head rested over Regina's breast, her breath occasionally tickling her still hard nipple. Her eyes followed her own pale arm to where it lay across Regina's darker torso until they rested on their entwined fingers. She smiled softly to herself, so calm and content. She was disturbed from her thoughts as Regina's phone beeped signaling a text message. As Regina pulled away she couldn't help but feel saddened at the loss, their small moment of intimacy clearly over.

"Henry's staying at a friend's tonight, he wants me to collect him in the morning before breakfast." Regina said as she placed her phone back on her drawers. Sliding back under the sheets she opened her arms for Emma to fall back into her embrace, something she did eagerly. She gently played with the blonde hair as she listened to her steady breathing a small smile playing on her lips. "Stay." She whispered, she wasn't sure if she was asking or telling, or even where the request had come from. It seemed to have slipped from her lips without thought and she felt her heart still in the seconds that followed as she waited for Emma's response.

Lifting her head Emma's eyes flickered over Regina's expression for a moment before leaning forwards to place a sweet kiss on her lips. She pulled back with a smile as she watched the perplexed look on Regina's face.

"Is that a yes?" She asked.

"It's a definitely." Nestling back in the crook of Regina's neck she heard the sigh of relief as Regina pulled she sheet over her once more. "Regina… I, uh… I think I… I think I lo-" Her words were stilled by a finger pressing against her lips.

"Hush darling. Not now. Please not yet."

Nestling further into the sweet perfume of apple and home Emma shone. Maybe she should be scared or angry or even upset that Regina had stopped her words, but she wasn't. Regina had said not _yet_.

* * *

><p>So what did you think, worth the wait?<p>

So on the bad side, you had to wait longer to read this

On the good side, its only 4 days until the next chapter

Chapter 12 Sneak Peak: The one where they get frisky at the school.


	12. School Play Friday

So once again I didn't get this sent to my beta in time, in fact, I nearly didn't have it written for you in time, but it's been such a crazy-arse day.

I hope all my little faeries have been having a wonderful thanksgiving wherever you're

Here is my present for you

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12<span>**

In a very uncharacteristic manner Regina was nervously pacing her hallway. She had been doing and feeling a lot of uncharacteristic things lately. It was 5.43 Friday evening and Emma was due to arrive in 17 minutes time.

"Mom you're making me dizzy!" Henry complained. He was sat at the bottom of the steps watching his mother walk back and forth.

"Huh?" Regina frowned as she was pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said placing a hand on her sons' cheek. Sitting next to him on the steps she patted his knee as they both stared at the door, waiting for it to knock.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Regina listened to the ring of the phone as she cradled it to her ear, she hated how nervous she felt, how vulnerable she was, she hated how off balance Emma made her feel. She let out a slow shaky breath at the sound of the click of the receiver being lifted. _

"_Emma Swan –" she began before Regina cut her off. _

"_It's me." She was used to the little speech Emma recited whenever she answered the phone, she wasn't entirely sure if she said it to everyone or just her, either way, what had started off as eye-rollingly worthy was now just plain irritating. _

"_Ahh come on let me finish, I added something to the end!" She didn't care she was whining, in fact half the time she did it just to annoy Regina or to make her smile, even though she'd never admit it. She could almost hear the eye roll as Regina agreed and she smiled as she leant back in her office chair. "Emma Swan; Sheriff, Saviour, mother and kitten. To report a crime ring David, if Pongo's escaped call Archie, if you need saving look in the mirror and save yourself, if you want a new video game and your other mother won't buy it because it's too violent text me the name and we'll play at mine in secret and if you're looking for an arse to spank I'll be at your office in fifteen minutes. What do think?" Spinning around in her chair she smirked to herself, with her back now turned she was free from David's questioning gaze. _

_David knew something was up, every so often she got a call direct to her office phone or her cell and she'd light up like Diwali, this was usually followed by the closing of the door and the blinds. _

_"You missed something." Regina said with a smile. How did Emma's childish side make her heart swell? Was it because it reminded her of her stolen youth and innocence? Or because it reminded her of Henry? Or..._

_"Oh yeah?" Emma practically purred as arousal coursed through her body in anticipation of Regina's sadistic words. _

_"Amend the first line to 'Emma Swan; Sheriff, Saviour, mother, kitten and idiot!" _

_She bit back the 'yours' she most desperately wanted to say and just smiled. "So Madam Mayor to what do I owe the pleasure? I'm assuming you didn't call to hear the new draft of my voicemail message!"_

_"Indeed I did not." She paused, once more her stomach turned in knots as she tried her best to form a coherent sentence in her head. "You know it's Henry's school play Friday evening..."_

_"Of course." _

_"Are you going?" Regina asked mentally chiding herself at the long-winded way she was going about what it was she really wanted to ask. _

_"Of course."_

_"I was erm... I was wondering if you'd erm..." Regina shook her head, trying her best to get a grip as she stuttered over her words. Over the years she had addressed courts of royals, villages of peasants, city councils and more with no problem, yet here she was struggling to articulate a single conversation with the town's sheriff. _

_Emma smiled to herself, she couldn't help it. Since finding out who her parents were she had struggled to find any similarities between her and them, to find anything they had in common. But now she'd found it. Since her last night with Regina, when she'd asked her to stay, when she'd told her 'not yet', and now. Listening to the educated and eloquent former Queen and current Mayor of the small town of Storybrooke she smiled, she finally had something in common with her parents, hope. _

_"Did you want to come with me?" She rushed out. "I don't mean as a date I just... I thought it would be nice for Henry. This is his first performance, and for us to show our support united, I just thought..." Regina trailed off, it sounded stupid and desperate out loud. She knew she should have practiced in the mirror, but she had decided against it, it sounded too much like something Mary Margaret would do._

_"That sounds great!" Emma wanted to squeal, she wanted to run around her office punching the air with excitement, she didn't. She knew Regina too well; she would have to act like this is merely a practical solution, anything more and she ran the risk of frightening her off. To anyone else the brunette had barely given an inch, but in Regina language she'd given a mile, and then some. _

"_We could drive together, or we could meet you there, it's up to you." She could hear how nauseatingly like a nervous schoolgirl she sounded. She cringed, glad there were no eyes on her to see her embarrassment. _

"_I'll meet you at yours for six?"_

"_Perfect."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Have you got your lines in your bag?" Regina asked her son as they sat waiting for Emma.

"No…"

Sighing to herself Regina's eyes fluttered closed, "well don't you think you should fetch them just in case?"

With a grumble in response Henry stomped to his room to fetch the script from next to his bed. As he zipped his bag closed he noticed Emma's yellow bug parked beyond the hedges at the end of their drive. He ran down the stairs taking two at a time in his excitement for his biggest family milestone to date. Once his mom's would have done anything to kill each other, now they were _choosing_ to spend time together, even if it was only for his benefit, or so he thought.

"Henry no running, how many times!" Regina chided. She was growing ever more anxious as she waited for the blonde to arrive and as a result more frustrated with herself for being so anxious.

"Sorry, but mom's cars outside, can we go?"

As Henry's went to grab the handle of the door, Regina somehow appeared, holding his hand still, stopping him. "No." She whispered softly. Her brain worked in overdrive as she moved to the window of the sitting room. Her hand still holding Henry's, he was dragged too, though deep in her thoughts she didn't even notice, because there on the steps of her house was Emma Swan. She looked nervous as she hopped from one foot to the other, her left wrist raised as she stood staring at her watch.

"What's she doing?" Henry asked as he watched Emma in amusement, wondering why both his moms were both acting so strangely.

His words once again brought Regina back to the present and she looked at him, dropping his hand as she saw how tight she was gripping it. "I don't know." She answered honestly, looking from Henry to Emma and back to Henry again. "I stopped trying to understand Emma's actions a long time ago."

Henry's eyed his mother for half a second, before seeing the twinkle in her eyes and the soft smile on her lips, he laughed and soon she did too. At six pm precisely the clock above the fireplace chimed, at six pm precisely Emma rang the bell.

So that was what she was waiting for. Trying as she might to repress her smile, Regina failed, as she walked to open the door. "Miss Swan." She greeted the very smug blonde. "Right on time I see." She raised her eyebrow as her lip curled, with their son stood behind them there was little more she could say or do.

"I know how much you appreciate punctuality." Inwardly high-fiving herself she knew she'd earnt some brownie points before they'd even started. She had planned on doing everything in her power to make this non-date-date better than Regina could have imagined.

She held out her hand, hanging from her fingers were the handles to a gift bag. "For you." She said to Regina before smiling at Henry. "Hey kid, excited?"

_Confused _he thought, but he just shrugged as he looked between his two mothers, watching the scene unfold.

"What is it?" The brunette asked as she took the gift.

"I don't know about the Enchanted Forest, but in America the gift giving custom, is usually a surprise to the reciever. The receiver opens the present and is overcome by gratitude and says 'oh how wonderful I always wanted that'." Emma teased receiving a customary eye roll.

Opening the bag Regina smiled at the contents, "Oh! How wonderful, I always wanted that." Two could play the sarcasm game. "Coffee?" She asked curiously, as Henry snatched the bag from her, desperate to see what Emma had bought his mom.

"Yes, it's a symbol of my appreciation, dedication and determination."

"Have you been reading the thesaurus at work again, this wasn't entirely a jest, she had walked into the station two week ago to find Emma thumbing through the tattered pages of a combined dictionary-thesaurus whilst she drank her morning coffee.

"Maybe, but that's not the point. I appreciate you asking me to join you to attend Henry's show, I know it's the first time we've united as parents to support Henry academically, so thank you." She smiled at the grin on Henry's face before looking back at his mother. "I am dedicated to not f-luffing,"

Both Henry and Regina rolled their eyes at Emma's attempt to not swear in front of him.

"-this evening up, or in fact any of the progress we have made to overcome our differences and to put Henry and his needs first. I am determined to make sure you have a good time, I can't express how much it means to me that you asked me today, but I want you to see I'm not just here for Henry, hanging out with you is not _all_ that bad." She teased. "Finally this is a symbol of hope, that you'll invite me back for coffee at the end of the night."

"I don't 'hang' Miss Swan." She smiled, her gaze dropped as she took the bag back from Henry, she couldn't look at either of them right now. "Thank you for the gift, and the sentiment Emma, we shall see. Now why don't you both get in the car whilst I put this away and lock up."

Alone in the kitchen she rested her hands against the sink as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek, the softest of smiles upon her dark pink lips. She looked at the bag of coffee on the side, running her thumb absent-mindedly over it. It was such a small gesture, but it was the most perfect gift she had ever been given, hope.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thank you Emma." Regina whispered as she stared forwards at the stage waiting for the curtain to rise. They were in the school auditorium waiting for Henry's first play to start.

"You already said that." Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched Regina's expression, the room was crowded and between the car ride with Henry and the hall they hadn't had an opportunity to talk candidly.

Turning to face the blonde she smiled. "I thanked you then as Henry's mother, I am thanking you now as more." Her voice was soft, barely audible so as no one else should overhear, but Emma heard every word. In fact Emma continued to hear every word in her head over and over again during the opening of the show.

During the interval Regina, Emma and Doctor Hopper were deep in conversation about the first act, Henry, they all agreed, had triumphed. Though they of course were all biased. An out of breath and frantic Mary Margaret interrupted them as she begged Regina to come backstage to help. "I'm sorry I wouldn't ask, but there really is no one else who can help." She pleaded, desperate for Regina to work her magic, literally.

"Now?" Regina sighed, placing her mulled wine down in annoyance. She had been enjoying Emma's company, pleasantly surprised at how well they got along in public.

Backstage Regina did a little fairy-godmothering as she turned jeans into riding britches and a hello kitty skirt into a pink ball gown resulting in two little beaming faces of the children she had just made over. "Now wipe your eyes and go and practice your lines." She said softly as the children thanked her. She turned to Mary Margret who was offering her own profuse gratitude. "When they said they'd forgotten their costumes I just didn't know who to turn to, Regina thank you!"

"It's no trouble, really!" She said stressing the last word as she held up a hand to stop Mary Margaret's open armed approach. Appreciation was one thing, bodily contact was something all together entirely different, and though she no longer wanted to stab the schoolteacher in the eye every time she opened her mouth, she certainly wasn't ready to become soul sisters.

Straightening her skirt she smiled "I should probably get back the second half is about to start, you should return to your seat."

As she left Regina just smiled, _small doses_ she mused to herself, _small doses_.

"Finally we're alone." Stepping out of the shadows Emma stalked across the room to where Regina was standing. "I thought she'd never leave." With her hand on Regina's waist she slammed her hard against the wall, jarring the wind out of the brunette before her lips descended on those open in shock, tasting her gasp of surprise. Her hands cupped her lovers' cheeks as their tongues slid against one another.

"Emma?" Regina whispered when they parted, she felt light headed and her heart was racing. She let out a soft groan as the blonde ground her hips into her as a hand slipped into the top of her dress under her satin bra to pull her breast free. Hot lips clamped down around her nipple as she let her head loll back against the wall. "Oh Emma." She repeated with a sigh.

Smirking Emma kissed her way back up to Regina's mouth, pulling at her lip with her teeth till she moaned. "Yes?" She purred as her hands inched the bottom of the brunette's skirt up over her hips, exposing her black panties, stockings and suspenders.

"Not here." She whispered as adrenalin and desire coursing through her body, her senses alight and heightened.

"Yes here." She slid her hand into the front of Regina's panties, two fingers easily sliding into her hot wet center.

Letting out a moan Regina's head fell back against. "Our son is performing." She argued as her body betrayed her, her hips riding Emma's thrusts.

"I practiced lines with Henry for three weeks." She argued as she flicked her tongue against Regina's ear, her hot breath sending cool shivers through the Mayor. "He was in most of the first half, but he isn't in the second half until the final three scenes, we have time yet."

"We could get caught!" Her breathing was heavy and rational was quickly abandoning her, as she was lost to the throes of passion. "Your mother, Henry, anyone…" She jumped as Emma's thumb grazed over her clit, a jolt of electricity shooting through her.

"I know." Was the blonde's only response, which received a whimper in response as Regina gave in. She returned her attentions to Regina's hard exposed nipple; smothering it in tortured affection as she bit, kissed and licked. As Regina's breathing grew more erratic and as she began to ride her fingers Emma smirked, teasing her clit as she thrust harder into her.

Leaning her head forwards she rested it against Emma's shoulder as she bit back her cries of pleasure as she felt herself grow closer to the edge. She wasn't sure when Emma had suddenly taken charge, how she had let her or why, but she didn't want it to stop.

Sucking hard Emma marked Regina's breast next to her nipple until it shone purple. She pressed a soft kiss against the mark, looking before looking up into Regina's dark eyes. "I am yours and you're mine." She whispered as Regina tumbled over the edge into oblivion

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thank you again for a lovely evening, kid, you did great!" Emma smiled as closed the door to Regina's car as she stepped onto the drive. Regina had been avoiding her gaze after their little tryst backstage of the auditorium and she didn't want to push her luck any further. Their return journey hadn't been awkward due only to Henry being the center of the conversation. The older woman reminded her of a cat, cornered she would lash out, though some would see it as aggression Emma knew better, mostly it was out of fear, or because she was wounded. "See you tomorrow?"

"Wait Miss Swan, aren't you going to stay for that coffee?" Regina asked.

Emma smiled and nodded, "I'd love too."

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving will not feature in the fic directly, however I can promise Regina has been making a few Black Friday purchases.<p>

Chapter Thirteen Sneak Peak : The one with the collar's


	13. Collar Monday

This chapter is dedicated to Anne the Fire, Abberdabbers, diana. m. hayle, ValkuVauseQueen and WickedPirate79 for their continued support week-in-week-out! Thank you so much, your kind words and messages mean the world to me and provide fuel for my writing fire.

The hugest of shout outs to imperfectionisunderrated my beta, for putting up with me, I'm surprised she hasn't got stab happy with me yet :P love you chick x

So once again this chap is unbeta'd cus once again I sent it to her far too late.

I apologise for the delay in posting it, I went to an LGTB Xmas party yesterday and lets just say I was in no state to update this when I got home, and have spent saturday morning feeling God awful! I have no one to blame but myself and Candi my new trans bff!

This chapter is relatively short because I have decided to split it into 2 - so actually a lot less happens here than I had planned, but I just felt it was better this way

* * *

><p><span><strong>Collar Monday<strong>

"Strip."

The door had barely closed behind the blonde as the words reached her ears. She had received a text summoning her to the Mayors' office ten minutes previous and the anticipation caused her body to throb with need. Unbuttoning her shirt she slid it from her shoulders, letting it fall to a heap at her feet.

Regina's back was turned, facing her desk, which was littered with plans of the town. One hand rested against the frame as she brought her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose applying pressure as she closed her eyes. Her head was pounding, and she was in desperate need of a distraction. At the time Emma had seemed like such a logical choice, but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't have the time or energy for the clouding of her mind, for more confusing thoughts and feelings that threatened to drown her. "Please fold your clothes." She sighed, just as Emma went to drop her shirt, she hated how well she knew the sheriff, she didn't want to think about that, and she certainly didn't want the whirlwind of destruction and chaos that the blonde brought with her.

Emma smiled softly to herself; she loved how well Regina knew her. Alone, Emma couldn't help but remember how the brunette made her stomach flip, the soft warm glow she felt in her presence. All she wanted was to be absorbed by Regina's thunderstorm of passion and love. "Yes Mistress."

A smile tugged at dark lips at the words as Regina inhaled deeply, as her fingers gripped at the desk a little tighter. They hadn't truly revisited their D/s agreement since their fateful evening at the diner, and she had hoped to resume their 'relationship'. Sighing she shook her head, 'relationship' was too strong a word.

With her clothes and shoes folded in a pile, she placed them neatly on the table by the door, before walking to stand in the center of the room, ready for inspection.

Turning around, Regina leant back against her desk, her ankles crossed, as her legs lay extended in front of herself. Her eyes skated from green eyes, over rosy cheeks, down to pink lips, which were curled in a smile. Her gaze moved lower over Emma's pale collarbone to her supple breasts and the dark and hardened nipples they housed. Further down her toned abdomen to her navel and the freckle that sat just below, _her_ freckle. Lower still, to the young woman's bare mound, which Regina was pleased to see she had maintained. As her own dark eyes met Emma's once more she finally smiled. Walking to the drawer of her desk she pulled out a black gift back, before coming to stand directly in front of the sheriff.

With Regina in her heels and still fully clothed, as Emma stood naked and barefoot, the blonde had never felt so small as the brunette towered over her. Not daring to raise her gaze to meet that of her lover, she shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, as she waited _not so patiently_.

"My gifts to you." Regina said, her voice clear and calm as usual.

Emma struggled to remember how to respond, let alone ensure it was either clear or calm. "For me, Mistress?!" Her breath was shaky and full of excitement and trepidation as she took the bag. Inside she found two boxes, a small jewellery box and one much larger. Taking out the smaller of the two boxes, she cursed at how much her hands were shaking. Slowly she opened the lid, unsure what it was she would find. Emma didn't realise she was holding her breath until a shaky gasp threatened to choke her. "It's…" She breathed as her finger traced against the gold necklace inside. Her lip quivered as her eyes glassed over, a lump forming in her throat as she bit back the tears that threatened to spill. "It's…." She repeated.

Regina smiled, taking the box in her own hand, removing the necklace from inside and walking to stand behind the blonde, pleased she had worn her hair up, as it made her job easier.

The necklace was the gold one Regina had taken from Emma, but it had been customised. The gold O-ring was only attached to the gold chain at one end, at the other end there was a dark pink-red stone, smaller than the center of the circle, but not by much, she wondered what type of stone it was.

"Garnet" Regina said as if reading her mind. "It symbolises commitment, honesty –" placing the chain around Emma's neck she let the O rest on one side of her décolletage and the gem on the other. "-hope and faith." She continued as she turned the blonde to face her. Her smile was small and coy yet warm. "It is also said to enhance sensuality, sexuality and intimacy."

"It's perfect." Emma beamed as she brushed her fingers against the sparkling red, and it really was. Somehow Regina had known the importance of her necklace, or so she hoped. Or maybe it was just a symbol of how her past, and dare she think, her future, how they could combine.

"Emma this is your collar, I want you to wear this always." She took Emma's hands in her own, caressing her thumbs over the back of them. "If you still want this." Her brow knotted together as Emma pulled her hands free, her heart pounding in her ears as she waited for the rejection. She could only watch as Emma's fingers came to rest on the two halves of the necklace. Swallowing hard she prepared for blonde to rip it from her neck, maybe even throwing it back in her face.

It never came. Slowly and deliberately, Emma inserted the pendant through the O-ring, her eyes fluttering closed as she did so. She was owned, she was Regina's. She felt strong hands around her neck, thumbs pressed against her cheeks as she was pulled into a hard and demanding kiss, and she melted. She could feel the thud of Regina's heart beating in time with her own, she could hear her shaky breaths but louder than both she could hear Regina's relief and she could hear her own hope. "I am committed to you, I promise you honesty, hope and my unwavering faith." She whispered as their foreheads rested together, their lips but a breath apart. "And as for the others…" She purred with a devilish smirk. "Those I promise too."

"Good girl." Regina couldn't help but laugh as she pulled back. "You haven't opened you other gift."

Her eyes narrowed as she reached into the bag, as she pulled out the other box, black like usual it was tied with a ribbon the same colour as the stone of her new collar. She let out a guttural moan as her eyes fell onto the leather collar with sturdy silver O-ring sitting inside the box.

This time it was Regina's eyes that danced with a wicked glint. "For when we are in private."

"Like now Mistress?

"Exactly like now." Taking the collar she held it to Emma's neck as she moved to stand behind her, fastening the buckle in place. Circling her again she came to a stop in front of the blonde, eyeing her new attire, the thick leather a harsh contrast to the delicate metal of the day collar. Hooking a finger into the thick silver O of Emma's new play collar she pulled hard until her pet was pressed against her, her arms snaked around her bare waist she pulled her flush against herself.

Regina gave a click of her fingers, clearing her desk. "Now, I'm sure my little kitten was going to remind me she needed punishing."

Emma could only moan in response.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Wait Miss Swan, aren__'__t you going to stay for that coffee?__" __Regina asked. _

_Emma smiled and nodded, __"__I__'__d love too.__"_

_Unlocking the door, Regina stepped into her home, her arm wrapped around her son as they walked to the kitchen chatting away, with Emma following behind with a huge grin on her face. _

_With Henry__'__s hot chocolate made, Regina turned her attention to the coffee, grinding the beans as she tried her best not to smile or look at the two faces watching her. Henry and Emma both sat on bar stools their chins resting on their hands as their elbows propped them up. Daring a look, she shot them both a smile as she tamped the beans, they were so alike, the look in their eyes melted her. She quickly turned her back to them as she felt the tears prick at her eyes. The look in their eyes was so intense, and so__…_

_The smell of freshly ground coffee permeated the air, dancing with the sound of sweet laugher. _

_As it grew late Henry gave a yawn. __"__I think it__'__s bed for you little man don__'__t you.__" __Regina said eying the clock. __"__Actually it__'__s past your bedtime already, you need your rest if you__'__re going to get up early.__" __He had asked to spend the day with Emma, and the blonde had readily agreed, eager to spend time with her son. _

"_Aww come on mom!__" __He wined; he loved spending time with his two moms, especially as they both seemed to be getting on so well. It was weird, so very weird, but he wasn__'__t going to question it right now. _

"_No, Regina's right.__" __Emma interjected, __"__bedtime for you kid, if you go now, I__'__ll tuck you in.__" _

_That was all it took for the smile to reappear on their son__'__s face. __"__But you need to go home now then too Emma.__" _

_Regina choked a little on her second mug of coffee. __"__Why does Emma need to leave?__" __She asked avoiding Emma's hot gaze. Both adults had known that Emma wasn__'__t being invited in for a caffeinated beverage, and though loving their time with their son, they were both independently waiting for him to go to bed so they could continue what Emma had started backstage.__"_

"_Cus she has to get up early too.__" __He said, logically. He watched as his moms__' __exchanged glances, trying his hardest and failing to read the looks they were sharing._

_Emma __sighed__, __"__Yeah kid, you__'__re right.__" __They were beat she knew it. Henry always watched her leave out of his window, and having finished her second coffee she didn__'__t have an excuse to stay any later, she was after all only there for Henry and coffee…. _

_Regina smiled and Henry wrapped his arms around her waist nestling his head in the crook of her neck. __"__I__'__ll be up to check on you in a bit darling. You performed wonderfully this evening, I am so proud of you.__"_

"_Thanks mom...__" __He mumbled his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He ran as far as the door, then as Regina opened her mouth to chastise him, he remembered the cardinal rule of no. 108, no running, so he stopped and walked the rest of the way to his room. _

_Placing the mugs in the sink she shot a smile at the blonde who stood, leaning against the counter as she washed up. __"__You should probably go up to him before he wakes the neighbourhood with his shouting.__" _

"_You have no neighbours,__" __Emma smirked as she backed away to door. __"__And from experience I know no matter how loud you scream, no one will hear__…__.__"_

_Regina just shook her head and laughed. _

_Upstairs Henry was in bed with Emma sat on the edge, having tucked him in. __"__What__'__s going on with you and my mom?__" __He asked, watching the blonde__'__s expression intently. _

"_I um__… __I don__'__t know.__" __She replied honestly. __"__But, I think it__'__s a good thing.__"_

"_Me too__…" __The young boy yawned as he settled down under his covers. __"__I like it when you get along.__"_

"_Yeah kid, me too.__" __Emma whispered pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead._

_She found Regina waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs when she descended. __"__He okay?__" __She asked._

"_Yeah, tired, but okay.__" __They stood by the door an awkward silence washing over them._

_That was until Regina closed the gap, her mouth capturing Emma's ear lobe, releasing it through her teeth, she purred hot words __"__Don__'__t think you got away without being punished for your insurrection.__" _

_A moan passed through parted lips as a shot of electricity shot through her. _

"_Next time, next time you'll be punished." Pulling back she opened the front door in one quick motion. "Goodnight Miss Swan." She said this time with her voice a little raised, her eyebrow cocked in amusement as she watched Emma's eyes flutter closed for a second before she walked past her, out into the winter's night._

"_Goodnight Madam Mayor."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bend over." She barked, pleased when Emma lied over her desk, her arse exposed and inviting. In a cloud of purple smoke a riding crop materialised in one hand. The shaft of the crop was brilliant bright red to match the collar, sturdy but with satisfying flexibility and the tongue made of soft leather, but it was the handlers the crop, which was the most impressive. Atop the crop sat a black horses head, approximately three inches tall, and carved out of ebony with such detail. Regina had always loved crops, but this had been a new addition just for Emma and she couldn't wait to try it out.

She drew her free hand down Emma's bare back and down over the swell of her arse cheeks before administering a hard slap. "Have you missed this?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress."

Regina smiled at the perfection of its delivery as she feathered the crop against pale skin. "How many do you want?"

"Twenty." Emma's voice was thick with desire and laced with her desperate need.

A moan of appreciation escaped Regina's lips which quirked into a smirk as she brought the crop down to kiss against Emma's arse. As Emma let out a loud moan Regina laughed. "Don't make too much fuss dear, my receptionist is only outside, and this is a public building."

"You haven't silenced your office?" Emma asked in horror.

"No, so I suggest you keep that pretty mouth of yours closed before I add to your punishment."

When Emma's arse was littered with the twenty red welts of her submission Regina stopped. "Kneel." She commanded. As her pet knelt on the cold floor in front of her desk, Regina sat in the spot Emma had just vacated, leaning forwards to press the shaft of the crop against pink lips.

Obediently Emma opened her mouth, taking the crop between her teeth and gently holding it in place. Looking up through her dark lashes her heart fluttering in her chest as she looked at the beautiful woman standing over her. Maybe she should feel embarrassment or shame, maybe she should feel anger or fear, all she felt was pride, pride and lo….

"Hmm." Regina hummed as she looked over Emma; there was something wrong about he sight. "On your hands and knees." Watching Emma reposition herself she smiled to herself, _perfect_ she thought to herself. "You still have thirty-seven minutes left of your lunch break, I want you to practice your obedience… Do not move." Picking up her coat, Regina walked towards the door, taking one more look before she left her office. Her eyes hungrily devouring the sight of Emma's arse being displayed to the door as she knelt the crop still in her mouth. Stepping outside she closed the door, without locking it as she left for her lunch.

* * *

><p>I read all your wonderful reviews so thank you<p>

Sneak Peak Chapter Fourteen: …. (it's a secret) …


	14. Strap-on Monday

Apology no.1 This is (not surprisingly) unbetad (again) I _seriously_ need to sort my act out.

Apology no. 2 Another short chapter, but it just felt its natural length

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Regina pulled her coat closed tight, protecting herself from the bitter cold wind that stung her skin like ice. In her hands she held a flask of hot soup, the comforting smell filling her nostrils as she sat on the park bench watching a vortex of leaves, long since fallen. She used to sit here in the park a lot, before Emma had arrived in Storybrooke. Soon after she had cast the curse, she had found the bench she was currently occupying, tucked away under a majestic maple tree, its old gnarly branches shielding the bench from onlookers, the perfect hideaway and secret people watching spot, the perfect place to think and to grieve in solitude. She found the shade of the tree somewhat comforting, the privacy it provided made her feel safe, yet still in touch with the gentility certainty of nature. She had never schemed or plotted there, it was a place she reserved only for the pain, the hope, the fear and the love in her life. When Henry was very small she had brought him here, rocking him to sleep in his carrycot as she had hummed him the songs of Snow's childhood, a childhood she had not shared, for she had no frivolous or gay memories. Henry had loved to watch the seeds as they twirled and danced their way through the autumnal breeze, his contagious laughter melting the barriers of his mother's heart. The bittersweet memory clutched at her chest as she pressed her lips together, her eyes closed as she concentrated on her breathing.

She had come here to think, and to clear her head. She had left the sheriff naked, on her hands and knees with the riding crop in her mouth, at least that thought made the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. She wondered if Emma would still be in the same position when she returned, or if she'd have grown tired and impatient. Emma was obedient and willing to please, but she was also strong willed and impatient, something Regina couldn't help but enjoy. If she was honest with herself, it was something she had always enjoyed.

Emma was the first person, in a long time, to challenge her, to stand up to her and treat her like an equal. Regina sighed to herself in realisation, Emma wasn't the first person in a long time to do that; she was the first personto do that _ever. _

Closing her eyes once more, she thought back, to times long since past, to before she had been Queen, just an innocent young girl. She had always been a disappointment to her mother, and a project, the vessel of which she lived her life, the vicarious extension to her legend; and she had treated her just as such. Her father had always treated her like his little girl, a broken bird for him to protect. She had tried to make friends, but the only people of a similar age in her home were the servants, who just bowed their heads and mumbled in her presence, their fear of Cora's wrath and their pity for Regina clear on their faces. Daniel had been no better, though their love had been pure and sweet, he had put her on a pedestal, one she had been terrified she would fall from, when he realised she wasn't special. Then she had married the King and become his property, the property of the entire realm. She had been admired and envied, but still had no true friends or equals. And then she had become the 'Evil Queen', and her life of only solitude continued, employees and enemies she had had an abundance of, but equals was something she still lacked. Right up until Emma Swan had rolled into town in her yellow automotive-crisis.

Emma had never backed down from a fight, if anything she had always revelled and excelled in their shared moments of heated aggression. Regina smiled softly as she remembered the way Emma made her feel when she fought back, determined and powerful. The electricity that had shot through her system, as she felt _alive_ for the first time in her life_. _Even when Emma had found out the truth, she hadn't backed down; she hadn't flinched in her presence. Even after everything she knew, she never once saw the flicker of fear in Emma's eyes, just the emerald shimmer of determination, and of course more recently of desire.

The cold was doing little to clear her piercing headache like she'd hoped. It had started as a dull ache over the weekend and had steadily grown in intensity. She had tried medicinal, herbal and magical remedies, but to no effect. She knew the cause, Emma Swan, once again the blonde was becoming a problem, one Regina didn't know how to fix. Things were becoming complicated, and complicated was something she hated.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma was surprisingly glad to be naked; the warmth from the fire filled the room, burning against her skin as the flame licked high around the logs in the fireplace. She found herself being lulled into sleepy comfort as she knelt. She suspected that Regina had cast a spell on the floor, because what she had expected to be cold, hard and uncomfortable against her knees wasn't. Emma had always kept herself busy, hating nothing more to stop and stand still, when the thoughts and feelings would creep back in, so it was a novel feeling to appreciate the silence, to be alone with her own mind. She felt more at peace with herself than at any point in her life, somehow kneeling naked in the Mayor's office provided her with a clarity she hadn't realised she had been lacking. She finally belonged, she had found her home, here in Storybrooke, and she had finally found her family. She had her parents, something she had given up hope of ever finding, and with her parents came the explanation. Though no harder to swallow, she now understood why her parents had given up their baby, why she had grown up alone. Now she had Henry, the son she had given up for adoption so that he, and she could have their best chance. At eighteen she hadn't been ready to become a mother, but now she was ready, and now she had a second chance. She also had a job she genuinely loved, and was good at, a job which she was excited to get out of bed for in a town she had unashamedly fallen in love with. When she had arrived, Storybrooke had seemed like some quaint greetings card nightmare of a town, but now its charms shone bright and its people even brighter. She had never lived in a small town, where everyone new everyone, and somehow it all felt like home.

But their was one other thing in her life, one other person; Regina.

The sound of the door opening was followed by the click of the Mayor's heels as she entered her office, with the door behind her, Emma couldn't see if she was alone, something she hoped for her modesty she was, or if she had brought anything with her.

Regina was alone, and holding nothing but her handbag. She smiled as her gaze fell on Emma, exactly as she had left her. "Come here and kneel." Her voice was soft, with no hint of the dominating Mistress, just the tender lover.

Emma eyes flickered side to side as she thought of her next move, she wanted more than anything to please her Mistress, to meet and exceed her expectations at all times. Slowly she turned on all fours, the crop still held between her teeth as she crawled across the office stopping just in front of Regina, and positioning herself on her knees, resting back against her legs.

The brunette felt her core clench with desire as a low growl formed in her throat at the sight of Emma crawling to her, it wasn't exactly what she had expected Emma to do, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She loved the way Emma's strong shoulders rolled as she crept, exposing her muscles. She loved the way her green gaze was kept low, submissively avoiding eye contact. She loved the way the crop bounced with every movement, the red shaft almost the only colour in the monochrome room, the rod matching the standard bowl of red apples in the center of her table.

Placing her two fingers under Emma's chin, she raised her gaze to meet her own. "Come, we don't have long now before you have to leave, I need you to come at least once for me."

Emma's eyes sparkled in devilish delight and desire at the words. By a finger hooked into the silver O of her play collar she was pulled to her feet and lead to the desk. With Regina sat down in her chair she stood awkwardly awaiting further instruction, the crop still between her lips, not sure if she should stay standing, or resume her position on her knees.

"Crop." Regina asked suddenly, her hand outstretched it as Emma handed it to her. With a wave of her free hand a dusky pink strap on materialised around her own hips over her tailored trousers. "You know what to do."

Emma nodded, her cheeks flushed at the sight of the _huge_ strap-on, much larger than anything they had used before. Placing her hands on either of Regina's satin covered shoulders, she moved to straddle her legs on either side of the chair.

Their eyes locked, Regina gave a final nod for Emma to continue. She couldn't help but hold her breath as she watched the blonde slowly lowering herself onto the phallus, the way she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she was stretched, for Regina's own pleasure.

With a flick of Regina's wrist the window behind them flew open, the cold winters breeze whistling through the room, battling with the heat of the open flames. The temperatures heightening Emma's sensations as she began to ride the strap-on, the cold making her nipples stand hard as the fire caressed at her thighs, a thin sheen of perspiration beginning to form over her skin from her steadily building exertion. This perspiration in turn, when touched by the cool wind gave birth to a million tiny goose bumps as her body became alight with sensitivity.

Her hands rested on the back of the chair for support, with Regina's hands on her waist as she rode the strap-on harder and faster, moans of desperation falling from her lips. Pulling back so only the head of the strap on remained inside, she ground down hard and fast, her eyes screwed shut in ecstasy as her brain began to grow fuzzy as the sensations became too much, and the exhaustion began to catch up with her.

Sensing the change in speed, Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma's hips, lifting her until she sat on the edge of the desk. She might not have been able to carry the taller woman up a flight of stairs, but just a short distance, it would seem she could. An exhausted Emma didn't take much encouragement as the brunette pushed her to lie back against the desk. One hand on Emma's hip, the other pinching _hard_ at one of her taught nipple as she began to thrust the strap-on into her submissive, slow and shallow at first before picking up the pace, burying deep to the hilt hard and fast as Emma writhed atop her desk

"Oh God." Emma groaned, the first coherent sound to break from her strangled voice.

"He can't help you now dear, you're mine." Regina purred as she placed her thumb against Emma's hypersensitive clit.

Regina's words and actions caused Emma to climax, coming harder than she had in a long time, maybe than she had ever, as her limbs grew as heavy as lead as jolts of electricity shot through them as hey entire body shook, causing her to cry out.

Her breaths weren't the only ones labored and shaky, as Regina slumped against the desk, the toy still buried inside the blonde as they both recovered. The once thin sheen of perspiration had increased, with drops running down the valley between Emma's breasts to rest in her navel. Laughing softly Regina pulled out, her own hair damp and sticking to her flushed face.

With a wave her appearance was restored and the strap on and long forgotten crop vanished along with Emma's play collar. "Come." Regina said, taking Emma's hand, helping her onto shaky legs. "You need to get dressed, you're due back in work in five."

* * *

><p>So there it was, what did you think?<p> 


End file.
